Beneath the Weeping Willow
by ZebraPillows
Summary: Kagome gets rescued by the infamous Sesshomaru when InuYasha is unable to protect her. Akemi and Kikyo are up to something...but what? Sesshomaru is acting funny, and why is Inuyasha in a dungeon? I'm sorry but I have no current plans to finish this.
1. Protector of rivals?

-1**Chapter 1**

"Wha...,"Kagome looked down at her blouse her hand held tightly to her chest trying to stop the flow of blood. She soon fell as the pain finally struck her. It seemed like hours passed while she began to fall but in reality it was only seconds.

She grasped at the ground trying to get away as she tried to hold the blood in, but it was pointless, the wound was too deep and she was running out of blood fast. She looked down to see the arrow that had just been inside her chest, luckily it had missed her heart and lungs but still would kill her if she didn't stop the blood flow soon.

She found herself in front on a huge willow tree, quickly she turned around to see Kikyo trailing after her. "You will not take what is mine Kagome!" Kikyo whispered out in her usual cold voice.

-----

Inuyasha could smell it...he knew what was happening and yet his mind couldn't register why it was the dead plants and earth sent of Kikyo he could smell along with Kagome's sweet Sakura blossom sent and her metallic blood.

He leapt over the trees to see Kikyo aiming for Kagome's heart. His mind went blank everything was so confusing and yet he knew that his Kikyo was going to kill his Kagome if he didn't stop her, at this moment his heart stopped and his hand reached out for her," Kikyo...don't.."

Kikyo didn't bother to look back at Inuyasha's face as her aim was perfect, she knew all she had to do was let go and forever her reincarnation would be out of her way and she could take Inuyasha to hell with her...finally.

----thirty minuets earlier----

Kagome sat down upon a large boulder dangling her feet into the river below. Her smile faded in and she sighed long and lengthy while breathing in the sweet river smell that surrounded her.

She could see the small fish swimming around in the shallow water around her toes. She let out a small giggle as one nibbled on her pinky toe. Her back went against the boulder as she stretched and laid down against the cold surface.

Her eyes transfixed on the stars above her, that was when she saw it, Kikyo's soul stealers flying through the night sky.

"Just what I needed." Kagome sighed out as she hopped off the rock and starred into the eyes of the dead miko. "Hello Kikyo." She said non too happily.

The cold miko didn't say a word back to Kagome for about fifteen minuets, both miko's were quiet even their breaths seemed to be whispering.

"Where is Inuyasha? "Kikyo asked as she starred coldly at Kagome, her eyes held no depth to them only sorrow on the surface and hallow all the way through.

"Sleeping as normal people..er Hanyous do at this time of night. Why?" Kagome's eyes wondered through Kikyo's, her eyes only reaching the surface of sorrow, not able to penetrate the false depth.

"That is none of your concern Kagome...What is your concern, is the fact that you are to die soon. You see I wish to have my complete soul back. With you living, my reincarnation, I cannot have my full soul or my full powers...or my full emotions. I will never be able to live with Inuyasha, if I am not Alive with fresh blood running through my veins, with my pure soul inside of my body. I cannot love him when I do not hold all of my soul to love him with. You have felt this haven't you?" She said this more as a statement than a question. "The pull on your heart to him… Why do you think this is so? It is my love for him still intact trying to get to him, to reach out to him. That is the only reason you think you feel love for him. You could never really truly love him, just like you can never really truly be anything but my reincarnation. You have no real life, only my old one in new circumstances. And as for Inuyasha, you do realize that he only loves you because the real me rests inside of you. Kagome you are fake, and I am here to take back what naturally belongs to me." Kikyo finished.

Kagome felt the words of the dead miko hit her heart like bricks. The pain of her words ran though her every nerve...but what ever she was going to do, she was not going to cry, NO! She would not cry in front of this un sympathetic creature!…

… She felt wetness on her cheek and ran into the forest at that moment an arrow was shot into her chest she fell.

--present----

Sesshomaru soared through the sky. The sun had just risen, and the rays shot around him making his already god-like appearance look ...well, there's no word for it, just amazingly positively elegant.

Suddenly his nose caught a Sakura blossom sent but it was mixed with metallic blood. He was surprised that his nose told himself that the sent was coming from a human, and not just any human...the wench his filthy brother dragged around. He quickly descended close to the sent and picked up another, this was of clay and rotten plants...the sent of the dead miko.

His eyes turned to see the back of the almost dead where she stood, wench of his brothers. The dead miko was in front of her about to take a fatal shot.

The girl, and his idiot half brother were just standing there, like everything was so shocking they couldn't move.

_Idiots_ He thought for a moment as an evil grin shown upon his face, but quickly vanished under his mask.

He decided the most fun he would get out of this was to kill the clay pot and save the human girl under Inuyasha's protection.

"Inuyasha, are you unable to protect those who you've promised?"

While InuYsha was busy focusing on his brother Kikyo knowing she would not get out with her life is she killed the girl, or stayed there, summoned her soul stealers to lift her body into the sky.

"The living deserve to live and the murderers to die. Your weak human qualities shouldn't come in your way of killing anyone." Sesshomaru saw Kikyo trying to escape with her life out of the corner of his eye.

She was pretty far up, but he didn't need to actually kill her just inflict pain. He brought his wrist up and...flick…Kikyo's left foot plummeted to the ground. An ear pitching scream crawled its way up, and out of her throat.

Kagome watched in silence as the scene played out before her. Inuyasha's eyes flickered red, as his blade came up and he swung at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seeing this glided away, and punched Inuyasha in the jaw, throwing him off his feet and onto the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye he looked over at the girl, her raven locks dripping with blood. Her body fell to the ground as her vision went black.

He did not know what this urge was to pick her up in his arms, and carry her to his castle for aid. As always he followed his instincts, and right now they were to save the girl.

"Well Inuyasha…I suppose I shall clean up your wench, since you haven't been doing very much of a job in caring for her." Sesshomaru spoke as he glided to the unmoving miko.

Inuyasha swung yet again...miss. "Don't you touch her! I'm going to kick your ass!"

He drop-kicked him through ten trees causing them to break in half. With that taken care of Sesshomaru picked up the unconscious girl, and flew on his transportation cloud westward to his castle.

His twisted smile shone again as he listened to Inuyasha's screams fade out. His eyes were drawn to the human in his arms, he noticed how strange the kimono was that she wore.

It was horrible in his eyes, if he was going to use her to piss off Inuyasha he was going to have to get her some proper attire, after all looking like this she was sure to attract the wrong sort of male, and he would have to save her from being raped...well he didn't have to...but he would.

Suddenly he was drawn out of thought by Kagome's heart rate dropping steadily, she was losing too much blood, soon her breathing turned shallow and her skin cold. He couldn't think. She was in his care now, and he Sesshomaru couldn't let her just die while he was supposed to be saving her.

_Wait, _he thought, _why do I Sesshomaru care? She is nothing but a weak human, a youkai wouldn't have been so easily harmed, she is nothing but a weak human._

_Because you want to save her to annoy Inuyasha!_

A smile appeared on his face and he raced farther to home.

--5 min later--

**Hahaha guess not five minuets later. :P On to chapter two you go! Be gone with you! Lol just kidding! Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to R&R**


	2. Personal healers and stairways

-1**Ok I decided that I got enough reviews to post a new chapter so ok here it is: OH AND BTW IF YOU DONT REVIEW THE STORY ENDS ...I DONT WANT TO WRITE 4 YOU PEOPLE AND NOT KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. LOL. I REALLY LOVE TO GET REVIEWS SO I'LL KNOW WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON AND/OR WHAT I NEED TO MAKE CLEAR IN THE STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
I REALLY APRECIATE IT!**

**last chapter:**

_**Wait, he thought, why do I Sesshomaru care? She is nothing but a weak human, a youkai wouldn't have been so easily harmed, she is nothing but a weak human. **_

_**Maybe because you want to save her to annoy Inuyasha!**_

**A smile appeared on his face and he raced farther to home.**

**--5 min later--**

**Chapter 2:**

Sesshomaru arrived at his palace in the west.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" cried a very excited Rin, her hair bounced around her shoulders, and her smile shown happily as she latched herself onto his leg.

"Rin let go." His voice sounded barren and hollow to her.

She immediately let go and looked up at him and gasped, "who is that Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't have time to bother with the child, he only nodded, and began to continue his way to the medical building.

The human was near to death, and he needed to get her attention soon before she died, her wonderful sent was almost completely faded out.

Soon he came upon a small white stone building that looked similar to the main castle except this was smaller.

He walked through the doors and upon entrance he met the head healer, "The human needs to be healed Akemi."

The man nodded his head and lifted the girl from his lords arms, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

He turned to take Kagome to a medical room, "Akemi be watchful, she is a miko. She'd better live, or it will be your life in return. You are to give all your other patients to Rae. You are her personal healer, now go!" With that said Sesshomaru was off, and Akemi had Kagome in a medical room bandaged and cleaned.

--2 days later--

Kagome's eyes fluttered against the wind blown into her face from a small window beside the bed she was in. She felt a twinge in her stomach causing her to look down at the bandage wrapped around her under a cream colored inner kimono.

She wrapped her arm around herself, and cringed as she tried to sit up, but just as soon as she did she let out a gasp and a strong arm wrapped itself around her gently pushing her back down.

Her eyes followed the tan arm up to a demon in a silver blue outer kimono, a white inner kimono, broad shoulders, and a beautifully sculpted face branding a black crescent sideways under his right eye, and a thin black lightning bolt on his left cheek, along with a pair of violet eyes. Topped off with black flowing hair which traveled loosely down his back.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to get up." His smile made her melt, she had never seen such a beautiful demon even Lord Sesshomaru's beauty was in competition compared to this male, and when she tried to speak her throat went dry.

_Wow...I mean where am I? She quickly asked herself. While she gazed over him, he also admired her, her polished raven locks surrounded her shoulders giving her a porcelain manifest, her eyes held depth, happiness, sorrow, longing. He felt as if he could watch her contently for the rest of his life and still die happy. But her angelic voice broke the silence._

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked the beautiful demon.

His eyes sparked at her as he pulled a chair up to her bed side and sat down, "Well I am Hontoutenshi ,Akemi, ikazuchi youkia, your now personal healer.

You are at the InuTaishou Castle belonging to Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her and noticed she was on a track to ask more questions. "He evidently saved you from an undead miko, and brought you here for medical care. Don't ask me why he did it, he normally despises humans, but the rumor going around here is that you are a companion to Inuyasha, and he wants to use you as a reason to get him riled up for a fight."

Kagome's eyes looked in amazement at him, he knew she was human, and yet he wasn't treating her like dirt, she turned her face to the side to look out the window.

Thoughts of her near death experience stumbled through her mind, and the way Inuyasha had done nothing to save her. And the words of Kikyo.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru never told me your name." He leaned a little closer so he could see her face. Kagome turned and smiled sadly at him.

"Kagome." He searched through her features for a moment trying to place what was wrong, but when he couldn't figure out what it was he turned to a new subject.

"Well Kagome I need to redress your wounds. "He spoke as he pushed the chair away, and pulled back her clothing. She placed her hand over his, "I'm fine, I can do it myself," She whispered softly to him.

He let out a soft laugh and smiled at her, "I think you should just let me do this." She nodded silently noticing the pain increasing as she thought more about the wounds and let him continue.

After he released her from the old bandage he slid his fingers slowly over the exposed skin examining the wound, and her perfectly shaped features noticing how silky her skin was as his fingers slid over the smooth surfaces.

"I'll be right back, I have to get the uh… herbal cream, and bandages I have ready for you. Kagome only nodded and smiled as he walked away. She didn't know what the effect this man was having on her. When he touched her skin she forgot all the pain and she felt like she would explode, his smile made her want to give into him and kiss him slowly all down his body.

_How could this be happening?_ She thought,_ I don't even know him, and I like Inuyasha, though he is beautiful, and kind and what the fuck am I thinking!_

She decided to just let her mind go blank, and fall asleep before the realization of the pain came back to her.

When Akemi came back he found her sleeping. Her angelic form came to his eyes, she looked more like a celestial maiden than a miko girl.

He smiled as he approached her sleeping form and applied the cream and fresh bandages. When he was finished with that he pulled up a chair beside the bed, for some reason he wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. Plus he didn't have anything else to do since Lord Sesshomaru made him her personal healer.

…..Kagome turned restlessly in her sleep so he took a hold of her hand in a comforting manner. Spontaneously her restlessness came to an abrupt stop, and she turned to face him pulling his hand closer to her chest enfolding into his simple touch.

--Kagome's Dream--

_She took a step toward Kikyo and Inuyasha's sleeping forms. Their intertwined naked bodies placid in the darkness. _

_Kagome felt hot tears surface her eyes as she stared at the two when suddenly she saw Inuyasha's eyes open. _

"_Kagome?" He asked as he picked up his inner kimono trying to cover himself up, not once letting her eyes leave his. _

"_What are you doing here? It's not what it looks like you know." She could tell he was lying, I mean how could she not, it was right there in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to speak, it was just too much. She knew Inuyasha wasn't over Kikyo. But… still how could he? Kikyo was dead, couldn't he see that? _

_Her eyes closed as she let the scene wash over her. "Inuyasha, It's fine, you can have Kikyo, I don't care to waste my time with this...you anymore." She then turned and ran, leaving him standing there in the distance watching as her form disappeared from view. _

_She stopped as she came to a grand Willow tree. She sunk below to its roots while weeping in her hands. Out of nowhere she could see the faint figure of a man coming toward her. Her vision of him kept getting blurrier as he got closer soon the image grabbed her hand. It seemed like that was all she needed to make her world complete and her heart to quiet._

_--end dream--_

Akemi felt sleep tugging on his mind, and his head rested next to Kagome's form as he fell asleep.

-----

Sesshomaru stepped out into the wet grass, the air was perfect. Dew hung in the air making it unusually calm. He took a deep breath and absorbed the morning into his lungs.

He had a full day ahead of him, first he had to greet Jaken whom had been gone three days preparing a treaty to be signed between the southern kingdom ruled by Kaia of the Neko Youkias.

Then a trip up to his private study to catch up on paperwork, and last but not least he needed to check on the human.

He frowned at the thought of the girl, not one sign on Inuyasha for her rescue yet. Maybe he didn't really care for the girl as much as suspected. Akemi seemed so be growing fond of the girl within a short time, maybe it was a mistake to make him her personal healer, but then again what does he care? If Akemi wants to fall for a miko then he can, although a low short growl from his inner demon disapproved of his thought on the matter. He shut his eyes in thought as he caught the smell of Jaken in the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have the treaty ready for you to sign! Oh and, Kaia sends her best regards!" Screeched the annoying little toad as he scurried up to his master.

"Very well, leave it in my study and see to Rin."

The toads face seemed to wither at the mere mention of the girl, "But Lord Sesshomaru, she's evil! She will chase me around and demand to jump on my back!" at that same moment Rin came skipping over to them.

"Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru he's back! Can we go play?" Her overly excited demeanor pushed away the calmness of the wind, and splashed the air with activity as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Yes you may, and might I suggest a fun game of tag along with piggy back rides." Rin's face lit up with joy as she hopped on Jaken and chased him around the land. Sesshomaru turned to continue to his study and smirked at the shrieks Jaken was making every five seconds.

-----

Inuyasha walked out into the clearing trying to fume is thoughts, "DAMMIT!" he yelled into the serene air while punching a willow tree.

_How am I supposed to get her back? And Kikyo, what about her, and is she okay? She tried to kill Kagome, maybe Sesshomaru's right, I should be able to protect her, and Kikyo, I should have stopped her and held her and reassured her my heart rests with her...although I'm not all that sure she has completely all of it._

--2 hours b4 sundown.--

Sesshomaru glanced out the window, he had been stuck in his study all day signing papers and writing up new papers to be signed. He let out a sigh as he pushed his chair back from the desk.

The room was ovular shaped with book shelves lining the walls until it reached the east side. It was made of a rock wall with a fire place, two chairs in front of it, and an end table. He glided across the wooden floor until he reached two cherry wood doors with silver handles, intricate designs lavished them.

He pulled open the door and proceeded to the spiraling staircase that led downward to a secret door in the great hall. Once out he continued to the medical building, to check on Kagome.

----

Sesshomaru stepped through the door ways past the few healers in the rooms next to the one that held Kagome.

He could smell Akemi's sent also in the room, and sensed they were both sleeping. He rolled his eyes at the thought, Akemi was supposed to be taking care of the girl not sleeping.

His clawed hand pushed the door open to reveal Kagome asleep in her bed with Akemi's hand held against her bosom. Akemi was in a chair next to the bed with his head resting near her body. Sesshomaru glared at the sight for a moment and growled slightly making the two sleeping beauties awaken.

Akemi quickly jumped up and bowed to his lord. Kagome just stretched and yawned for a moment and stared at Sesshomaru. "Is she well enough to go to a room in the castle?" Sesshomaru asked in an abraded voice.

"Yes Lord I believe she is." Akemi glanced at Kagome. Her heart thumped as she stared at the ice prince, she didn't know whether to scream for her life or let him continue to keep her in his castle.

"She will be staying in the North wing, right bedroom, have a maid bring her." Sesshomaru stated as he started to walk out of the room.

"If it is all the same Lord, I'll bring her." Akemi spoke and began to lift Kagome up from the bed. She let out a gasp not expecting him to pick her up.

Sesshomaru felt a tinge of anger rise in him but soon shook it off, "As you please. "and he was out the door.

Kagome leaned her head on Akemi's shoulder as he carried her across the land to the main castle and through the North wing entrance. "Kagome you should be very grateful, Lord Sesshomaru placed your quarters in the most extravagant of wings, and not once has anyone ever been given the privilege of the bedroom next to his own, not even the child Rin."

He glanced down to realize he hadn't heard a single word and was fast asleep.

"You are an angel Kagome."

He grazed his fingers over her forehead and kept going through the corridors to her room on the third floor.

"Oh dear! Please save me! It's coming! It's coming!" Jaken ran past screaming. Akemi turned his head to watch the toad run out of sight around a corner.

Suddenly he heard, "Jaken! Come back!" and before he knew it a small girl was running toward him. He looked down at the angel in his arms just when Rin ran into them causing him to drop Kagome, she fell over the 15ft high railing.

Kagome awoke just as she hit her head on the railing before falling, knocking her unconscious. Both the child and Akemi gasped just as Sesshomaru caught Kagome in his arms. He glared daggers at the child and Akemi.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is very sorry, I didn't see them. I was trying to get Jaken to play with me." She stated running down the stairs and giving Sesshomaru the most knee weakening puppy face in the universe.

"Rin, do not run in these stairways again, and inform Jaken I will be punishing him later." Sesshomaru stated as he looked over Kagome, her head had a small bump where she had hit it and her wounds were on the verge of reopening. His hand grazed over her soft face as her eyelids fluttered in sleep, he pushed her body closer to his as inconspicuously as possible and glared up at Akemi once again.

Rin was still standing there staring up at her Lord. "Rin go now." He spoke sternly to the child. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" She said happily racing off.

Akemi was all but happy his heart raced as he looked down at Sesshomaru not able to break eye contact feeling as if his soul was being torn apart with those amber eyes.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and…slice. Akemi looked down to see blood running from his chest, the wounds weren't deep enough to kill him.

"Akemi you are lucky I have spared your life. You are relieved from your duties as the miko's personal healer, and are forbidden to touch her again. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru stared at him trying to get his eyes to turn him into a tub of goo right there on the spot. " Stay out of the North wing, now go!" Sesshomaru glared at Akemi as he walked off holding his wounds, and peered back down at Kagome.

Her Sakura blossom scent calmed him as he carried her up the stairs to her new room. She moaned in her sleep and clung to his kimono, "No…" She whispered out into his hair and began crying in her sleep. His anger fused by her tears, what was wrong with him, just the thought of such an angel crying over powered him.

He breathed into her hair draining in the sweet smell and closed his eyes, he loved this calming affect her scent had on him.

The door to her room was right in front of him, but he had a better idea.

_Why am I going through with this plan? _He asked himself. _Because you are finding yourself attracted to a miko and she's the only person you've ever felt affection toward since your mother died. What the fuck! _He growled to himself in his mind.

_BECAUSE! It will kill Inuyasha inside! _He made excuses up to his inner demon, not admitting attraction to even himself.

------------------------------------

Words of the day: jinkoiteki-unnatural, ikazuchi- thunder (A/N I'm not sure if there's such thing as ikazuchi youkia in anime or any thing but there is in this story Lol sorry if I confused u!) Akemi- Beautiful Dawn (yes that's his name Lol)

**THANKS 4 READING! NOW PLEASE REVIEW, IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER THREE!THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER! **


	3. Sunsets and Strange actions

-1**Sorry guys, this chapter and some that follow will describe a lot of what the castle looks like and stuff, so it may be kind of boring for parts of the chapters, but I'll try to include some good stuff in with the boring lol. Thank you for the reviews! NOW READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW SOME MORE! LOL **

** 3 The very sexy and talented authoress wink lol **

**Oh and guys, I'll be using wtf a lot ( for those of you who don't know what that means, wtf what the fuck.) because well I think if I cuss too much in this story they will make me move it up to mature wont they, which I might have to end up doing anyways but still, The characters think wtf a lot so it will save my hand from cramping from typing to much lol **

**ThAnKiEs!**

**Last ch: **She moaned in her sleep and clung to his kimono, "No…" She whispered out into his hair and began crying in her sleep. His anger fused by her tears, what was wrong with him, just the thought of such an angel crying over powered him. He breathed into her hair draining in the sweet smell and closed his eyes, he loved this calming affect she had on him.

The door to her room was right there in front of him, but he had a better idea. _Why am I going through with this plan? _He asked himself. _Because you are finding yourself attracted to a miko and she's the only person you've ever felt affection toward since your mother died. Wtf! Grr! _He growled to himself in his mind. _BECAUSE! It will kill InuYasha inside!_

**Chapter 3: **

Sesshomaru stepped away from door and turned to face the door to his own bedroom. His clawed fingers reached out and opened the door as he walked into the grand room. The floor was of merbau wood that had been dyed different shades of red that varied between dark and bright yellowish colors, the drapes that hung from the windows were see-through and the colorings were of a red-yellow. In the middle of the room was a large four-poster bed with an add on wooden top made of a dark cherry wood, the sheets were bright yellow with a red-yellow color splashed over it, a dark red comforter rested atop the sheets with intricate designs of black and silver covering it, on the head board of the bed there were curtains that attached to the top and bottom and the same strange coloring as the sheets, on the inner edging of the head board was a pair of curtains as the yellow ones but were pulled back with tassels and were colored just as the comforter.

The walls of the room were completely black with silver outlines of battle scenes and garden scenes with Inu demons in their true forms, the right wall was a huge glass door that led to a huge balcony complete with a stone bench, sakura tree and a beautiful small garden a black short railing lined all the way around. Next to the bed was a door that led to a staircase. (What is up there will be revealed at a later time.)

Sesshomaru quietly walked to the bed drawing back the covers and placed Kagome to rest on the soft mattress. He took in her elegance as she slept, as he thought about his masterful plan more thoroughly. He finally decided, mating her to piss off Inuyasha was absolutely something someone ignorant would do, and he Lord Sesshomaru was far from ignorant.

He closed his eyes, now there was no reason this miko should be in his room, let alone in his bed. Rolling his eyes he ignored that small fact and sat upon the bed resting his back against the headboard watching the young woman sleep. He took in her breathing pattern as he watched her chest elevate and fall, next was her heart beat smooth and rhythmic, then his eyes began to take in every last bit of her exterior learning all he could about it with just his eyes.

The girl moaned out in her sleep, "Please….no…" Her face scrunched as in even her sleeping form she fought back tears and rolled next to Sesshomaru clutching on to his arm. A sigh of contemptment passed her lips as a glare came from Sesshomaru's eyes. He stared at Kagome and his right arm which she was cuddled into at the moment, thinking if it would be wise to kill this girl who so loved the comfort a single touch of him could give. His instincts told him not to, and it was only her subconscious acting up. Besides, her warmth was nice, and her wonderful smell lingered keeping him calm and more relaxed than usual, he didn't mind too much of her actions at all.

Finally coming to the conclusion he had taken in as much of her as possible he closed his eyes, it had been a few weeks since he last slept more than an hour and he trusted even in the weakened state of sleeping, this girl could do nothing much to harm him, plus any noise or movement would cause him to wake instantly.

---15min before sunset.---

Kagome's eyelids lifted and shut quickly, even though it wasn't very light in the room, her eyes still needed to adjust. Her thoughts went over her dream, it was the same as the one earlier, except this time she went to the shadowy man and held onto him, for some reason that was where she was safe, from pain from hurt from anything.

She brought her hand up to her chest….but what was there, wasn't her kimono, it was soft like…hair and a wet substance. Her eyes shot open to see what was there. Her eyes fell on a very comfortable Lord who had slobbered on her chest soaking her bandaged wounds.

She rolled her eyes, who could've thought, The Great and Powerful Almighty Lord Sesshomaru slobbered in his sleep. She looked further down to see his arms around her waist pulled contently to his chest and her right leg lifted on his waist. Blood rushed to her cheeks at their position.

She ran her fingers though his hair, half expecting him to have awaken the moment her hand had moved when she first had woken up. (Which is what he thought wasn't it, that he'd wake real quick….poor Sessy and his over attitude lol) She started to get her brain working now and realized, bed, Sesshomaru, her, not good.

_How in the hell did I get here? And Sesshomaru, the cruel ice Prince, why is he on me wtf! _Her thoughts began to go crazy with wonder.

In the mean time she heard a soft growl under her hand when she stopped stroking his hair, she decided it might be best to just continue so he wouldn't wake. Her fingers slid down though his silky hair to his pointed ears, she gasped as the Lord began to purr under her touch.

Now he awoke at her sound, she quickly drew her hand back and watched him look at her like she was dead or something then lift himself from her form. He wiped his mouth and cursed himself in his mind all the while his demon instincts were telling him to take her as his mate right then and there, but for him this was preposterous, he knew nothing of this girl, she was human she had no right to be the mate of such a great lord as he.

Kagome looked at her chest and began to wipe at the excess of slobber, "Do you think I could have something to clean up _your_ slobber?"

He glared down at her, "This lord does not slobber, I mearly let out a bit of saliva as my mouth was open as I was asleep, and you should be grateful, my saliva heals, your wounds should be healed now." He spoke at the same time grabbing a small cloth out of his powder room and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She pulled back the bandages cleaning up the mess and stroked her fingers over her soft skin. She pulled the kimono back around her snugly and smiled up at him, "Um…Lord Sesshomaru, why were you sleeping with me."

He cursed himself in his mind of course and quickly responded, "Don't be ignorant girl, I was just resting my eyes, when your sent intoxicated me and I fell asleep." _shit!_ He thought right after he said that,_ I just admitted her sent had effect on me, I can't believe I made a mistake and said that, this has Definitely not happened before, no one is capable of making I Lord Sesshomaru make a mistake of any kind! _

Kagome smirked at his remark, for some reason she was not afraid of him at this moment, normally she shook in her boots so to speak just from the mere sight of him. She raised her eyebrow at the Prince, "My sent lulled you to sleep?"

He narrowed his eyes at the girl, damn her, how could she say that to him, wasn't she afraid of him? He mentally sighed, "Hold your tongue **human**." He almost felt remorse after saying that, but it was true, the only other human he had ever felt this way after calling 'human' was Rin his unofficial adopted daughter.

Kagome's eyes were caught by the beautiful balcony, and she completely tuned him out as she lifted her legs over the bed. Sesshomaru watched her attentively as she glided gracefully over the floor to the sliding glass door and pulled it open. She glanced back at him and turned toward the balcony once more leaving the door open for him to follow, she left him standing there as she leaned against the railing, staring out at the beautiful sunset before her.

Sesshomaru followed the girl watching her every move. She stood on the railing , she looked so beautiful with her hair being blown by the wind and the sunset rays illuminating her entire, it was enough to make him smile, but he didn't he never did at any moment when he felt the urge, it had been a long time since this ice prince had smiled without it being some wonderful torture plan going off in his head.

He stood quietly behind her staring at the most beautiful sunset he had seen in decades. Her voice almost startled him though the quiet. Not once turning around, "Sesshomaru, do you enjoy the sunset?" her voice was quiet barely above a whisper.

He caught the gleam in her eyes as he turned her to face him, "Why do you ask this question?"

"Well," She faced him now with her arms backwards holding the rails, "you were very kind, to save me, I had thought this was something you would never do. You surprised me with your actions, be it to annoy InuYasha, or to just save me. Lord Sesshomaru, I think I would like to know more about you," She looked away from his eyes and at the ground," if you don't mind that is."

He himself was taken back by this answer, "I suppose, I could answer a few things as long as they are reasonably asked, and yes, I do enjoy the sunset very much. I assume you also enjoy the sunset?"

She laughed, they were acting so serious, she just realized this. He noticed this quickly, "Why are you laughing?"

She smiled and held in her laughter," We are talking so serious, talk about tension." She walked over to the bench sitting and playing with a roses petals. "Yes, I love the sunset also, I feel it is one of the few times you can really be relaxed during the day."

He had to fight yet another urge to smile, he also felt this way about the sunset. He let out a trademark 'hn' and sat down beside her. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her, he wanted to be closer he shrugged it off as just his inner demon and stared at the rose petals falling onto the floor as Kagome picked them off one by one.

Once again her voice broke the silence, "Why, after you saved me are you still letting me reside here? I mean the room and stuff, why?"

He thought quickly as to why and came up with one thing she would believe, "Rin, she is only eight now, but soon she will need a human woman companion to keep her company and help her go through changes that are to occur during adolescence, I want you Kagome, to be here for her." Kagome was taken back while Sesshomaru was screaming _'yes!'_ in his mind at his quick thinking.

Thinking she asked the quickest question she could think of, "Has InuYasha tried to come for me yet?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and spoke as soon as he smelled sadness come into her sent, "I apologize for my half brothers insolence."

That was all he spoke on that matter and stood in front of the girl as her sent filled slowly with despair. She put on a fake smile and stood up from the bench, "I will stay here to help with Rin, I give you my word, but I must be aloud to leave at least once a month to visit my home."

Her sadness lifted a little at the thought of the child. It had been two years since Naraku had been destroyed, but it had not been an easy fight, Miroku had died protecting his love Sango. Sango overwhelmed with despair and guilt, vowed not another person she cared for would die, just before she had killed herself. Kirara died protecting Sango's dead body. It had taken a long time to get over her friends deaths, but still Kagome had not used the jewel, she still had yet to make the wish, though she did not know what the best wish would be. Her hand came up to clutch the jewel on her necklace.

Sesshomaru stared at the young miko before him, her face clear to him, her eyes told him she was deep in thought, until they had started letting tears fall. Kagome's mind wandered to shippo, her kit, Naraku himself had killed him. Kagome still blamed herself for his death, after all she was who he was protecting. She remembered holding his dead body in her arms crying out his name, with the anger and vengeance covering her heart, she was the one who killed Naraku. She had no idea what she was doing when she did it, but her miko powers sorted out the good and the bad and a shock of power surged and everything went black, a week later she was told what she did, and who survived. While she was in thought a clawed hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to Sesshomaru's chest.

He was very warm and his heartbeat calmed her a bit, "Kagome, you have no need to cry, if you wish you may lean against me and let out your human tendencies." Her tears stopped, not completely out of comfort, but mostly shock. Lord Sesshomaru held her and gave her permission to use him for comfort, something was very wrong here definitely wrong, she pulled away from him, "What is wrong with you?"

He looked at her questionably, "I was simply offering you comfort, is this not appropriate?"

She looked down to the ground once again, "No..no..that's not it, you are acting very strange, not like you are sup, " She paused in the middle of the word and finished the sentence in a whisper, "…posed..to act."

He looked down at her and again pulled her to himself, "I agree I am acting strange, but my instincts are to offer comfort and it is to simple to be ignored, and you do not know me to be saying how I am supposed to act, but I must warn you that if you tell anyone I embraced you, I must kill you."

Kagome smiled, hoping he was being humorous about the last part, but Sesshomaru was never exactly humorous was he? She leaned into his comfort and answered it by resting her hands on his chest, letting him pull her in tighter.

"May I ask what you were crying over?" He looked down at the girl curiously, and his mind was even more curious as to his behavior, he hasn't been this kind to anyone since well his mother passed, he yet again shrugged it off, it didn't matter at this moment, right now was just him and this lovely creature he had rescued only a couple of days before. He smiled in his mind at the thought, she had this much effect on him, and he had only been with her for a short period of time. He was brought back out of his thoughts as the angel's before him, scent had become saddened yet again.

"Are you aware of the young Kitsune that had traveled with Inuyasha and I? He was basically my adopted son, but in the final battle against Naraku," She stopped for a moment to keep a few tears from falling and looked back up at the demon, "He died defending me by Naraku's hand." Despite her battle not to cry, tears swelled and she cried against Sesshomaru's chest, "It was all my fault, I should have left him in the village, he had no business being there, I should have protected him better.." Her voice trailed off as she continued to cry.

Sesshomaru ran his claws though her hair. He was well aware of the kit that had traveled with them. He had however no idea she had claimed him as her own. He lifted her bridal style in his arms and carried her back into his room and sat with her on his bed, rocking her back and forth in attempt to sooth her. (Oh yeah people, Sesshomaru has two arms, because we are pretending it grew back ok lol great imaginations people, keep up the good work! winks)

Soon she had cried herself to sleep and was lain against his chest with her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but let out a soft smirk at her behavior. He let his body lean back against the bed for more comfort and watched her sleep in his arms, her chest in rise and fall motion.

As soon as he closed his eyes with contempt there was a knock on his door. Now was the test to how he would get Kagome's body off his without waking her, if it was at all possible.

**Well guys, another wonderfully done chapter if I may say so myself. . Don't forget REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER 4! Which I may begin work on tomorrow lol oh and for those of you who were rooting for Akemi to be with Kagome, I'm sorry but I have bigger plans for him at least right now my plan is lol but either way, he does not end up with Kagome in the end, because my lil faithful reader reviewers, this is an S/K fanfic . lol **


	4. Some sweet some not so sweet

1**Sorry! My comp has been acting up lately. So it may take longer than before to get chapters up, sorry!**

**Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how short my chapters are, I'll try to make this chapter at least 15 printing pages, The others were 10. And if that still is short I'll make it twenty lol well thanks 4 the reviews! Now read and review! lol **

**Last ch: **Soon she had cried herself to sleep and was lain against his chest with her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but let out a soft smirk at her behavior. He let his body lean back against the bed for more comfort and watched her sleep in his arms, her chest in rise and fall motion.

As soon as he closed his eyes in placidity there was a knock on his door. Now was the test to how he would get Kagome's body off his without waking her, if it was at all possible.

**Chapter 4: **

Too late, Kagome's eyes opened as she looked up at who was holding her. She blushed lightly and raised off of him, rolling over to the other side of the bed. The knocking continued getting louder, "Hold your knocking, "Sesshomaru's voice growled out. He went to the door and opened it to reveal Jaken, " What do you need?"

Jaken stammered, " R..rin said you needed me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked as if he would be put to death.

"Yes why weren't you doing as you were told, you were to take care of Rin not run from her. Your carelessness caused her to be harmed yet again." Though anger rang though his voice Sesshomaru was relatively calm.

While Jaken and Sesshomaru talked or rather, Sesshomaru lectured/threatened and Jaken pleaded/praised, Kagome lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the males. Her fingers lightly tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder to get his attention. "Can I go to my own room please, and if it would save the toad from being killed, I'd like to go play with Rin for a while." She didn't really care if the toad died or not, but she didn't like being around Sesshomaru when he was angry.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment and turned to the toad, "Go have Keya draw a bath for Kagome, tell her to come get her from my room, and be sure to have the kimonos I purchased for her, hung in her closet." Jaken waddle ran out the room hollering for Keya. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "I apologize, Rin's bedtime is sunset, she should be asleep, but if you would like you may have dinner with me."

"Thank you, I would love to have dinner with you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled and whispered out before heading back to the stone bench on the balcony.

The stars were out and shined down on her, the moon was directly above, highlighting her features. She decided to lay down on the grass and sprawl out staring at the sky. The air around her was calm serene and placid. She carried it in through her lungs and out her nose closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru seemed to keep finding himself stare at the girl, he sat on the bench in front of her, "Kagome, do you enjoy the night sky?" She raised her head and opened her eyes looking over him carefully before laying back down and closing her eyes once again,

"Yes I do, and do you Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked over her contently wondering why she brought this out of him, the kinder side of him. She was the only person capable of such a feat, which was strange wasn't it? Her being human and all, and yet she made him actually feel happiness, though he only had spent a few hours with her.

"Yes, I also do, and you may call me Sesshomaru."

A knock sounded at the door, and both rose knowing it was Keya. He pulled the door open to reveal a young demoness, she had coal black hair in a high bun, blue eyes and white-out skin.

She bowed quickly, "I am here to retrieve the human." She spoke kindly.

Sesshomaru was well least to say pissed, "You will not speak in that tongue, only I am aloud to call her that if I wish, not you, she is your mistress, you are now her servant, you will treat her with respect of the highest." She fake smiled and looked up at Kagome, she had not meant anything by it, she was actually a very kind demoness once you got to know her.

"Yes I apologize my Lord, Mistress Kagome-sama are you ready for your bath?" Kagome nodded back and followed Keya out of the room and into her own.

It looked the same as Sesshomaru's room except the color theme was black, white and violet, and instead of a balcony she had a huge bathroom with her own small spring inside.

Keya looked at her mistress with regret, "Please Mistress, I apologize for my behavior, I was merely told to get the 'human' by Jaken, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Kagome laughed and smiled at her, "There is no need for an apology Keya, and please do not call me mistress, Kagome is my name."

Keya smiled back at her, "If it pleases you..Kagome." She walked to the bathroom door and pulled it open for Kagome to pass. She walked through the doors and stripped out of her clothing wading herself in the hot spring. After she was done soaking she washed up and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Kagome your kimonos are ready would you like me to get one for you, or would you like to pick out your own?" Kagome walked out of the bathroom to the closet where Keya was standing and gasped at all the kimonos.

"Wow, there's so many, and in so many designs, wow."

Keya smiled at her, "They are quite elegant if I may say so."

Kagome grabbed a white inner kimono, and a beautiful black outer kimono with silver stars going down the side and along the bottom edging, the obi was very wide, and a bright blue.

"Do you think this one will look okay?" She asked as Keya started helping her into the clothing, "Yes Kagome, it will look beautiful."

Once dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, it looked amazing her hair had grown a lot after the last two years, ½ was up in a bun while the rest, rested along her back to her bottom, it flowed around her shoulders layered in the front. A beautiful black chopstick with silver designs, and a small blue butterfly with silver tassels hanging from it was stuck in her bun, and the large obi vivified her face.

She smiled, and spoke to Keya gratefully, "Thank you for helping me get ready."

Keya bowed to her. "So where will we be going for dinner?" She asked.

" Lord Sesshomaru shall be coming to get you when it is ready, If that is all, I will be here to wake you, and help you get ready at seven in the morning." Kagome nodded and watched as Keya bowed and retired to sleep.

Kagome looked over her room and noticed a door next to her bed. Following her curiosity she walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. She sighed, whatever was in there was not meant for her eyes.

A light knock came at the door and she walked over to open it, "Hello Sesshomaru." She bowed slightly and smiled up at him. He looked her over, she looked far better than any demoness he had ever seen, perhaps It was because she was so fragile, he could kill her at any moment but she trusted him with her life. Why was this? He had tried to kill her plenty of times before, and yet she felt no fear of him, or at least not enough for it to change her scent.

He decided to ask her, "Why are you so trusting of me?"

She looked at him smiling then at the ground, "I figured if you wanted to kill me, you already would have, was I wrong to think that, are you planning on dining with me and then killing me? She stared back up at him.

"No, you were not wrong to think that." He held out his arm for her to take. It was then she noticed how sexy he looked.

He was also in a black outer kimono, it had silver moons trailing down the side, his obi was narrow and the color of his facial markings the inner kimono was white, the black brought life to his face, "Are you ready to come to dinner with me?" He asked noticing her look over him.

"Y..yes," she spoke, letting him take her arm in his, "I've never seen you wear black before." He smiled at her, only letting it last a second, and just before he spoke, she stopped and backed up.

Her eyes were wide, she didn't know what to think, and all Sesshomaru was thinking was what in the world is wrong with her? "What is wrong?" He asked calmly just praying to kami she would not go into hysterics over a spider of something minor like that.

She looked away from him, "You…I..I..think you just smiled?" She whispered out her words as she stared away from him, not wanting to see his face again, his smile made her feel so close to him, too close. This was Sesshomaru after all, she couldn't trust him like this, plus she was starting to gain feelings for him, she didn't know what or how it was even possible in so little time but there he was, and there she was, and her knees wanted to give into gravity.

Sesshomaru stared at her, he could smell fear, and confusion lace her Sakura blossom scent. He didn't even know why he let out that small smile, it was just instincts telling him to and he wanted to smile back at her, when she smiled, he wanted to smile also. He didn't know what to say back to her, so he did the one thing that came to his mind at the moment. He walked forward, put her chin in his fingers and gently made her look at him, he laced his eyes with hers not blinking once.

Finally words came, "Did you not like my smile?" Kagome's heart began to beat a little faster the moment he laid his hand on her flesh. His eyes held so much depth she felt if she didn't look away she'd be giving herself to him completely, but she couldn't not look, they were drawing her in, his amber abyss. Her mind couldn't even register his words and she felt her hand lightly touch his, his skin was smooth under her touch, every bit of him was perfect.

Sesshomaru noticed her arousal heighten and her heart beat skyrocket, He himself felt an amazing urge to kiss her, lightly at first then let it deepen slowly making it last forever. He slowly leaned into her, letting his hot breath flow to her lips. Kagome's heart rate increased yet again, was he going to kiss her? The anticipation was enough to kill, she wanted to lean into it and make it easier for him, but instead just stood there, the heat of her body rising. His breath hit her lips as if asking them if they were forbidden, his lips parted, her eyes wouldn't leave his they stared into each others liquid souls.

(GREAT TIME TO END THIS CHAPTER ;) ……IM NOT THAT MEAN)

"Are you ready to continue?" He asked her quietly, she nodded as her voice box seemed to have quit working and her heart would leap out if her lips parted. They continued down the stairs to a large dining room. As they entered servants pulled out chairs for them. Being as it was just them they were seated at a small table just for two. A lady in a plain grey kimono and her hair up in a tight bun asked if Kagome would be having Demon or Human food, being as it was she didn't know what Demon food was so she went on the safer side and chose Human. A few minuets later a the woman came out with some kind of weird meat dish for Sesshomaru and chicken chow mien for Kagome. She smiled and nodded thanks before beginning to eat.

---With Akemi---

Keya walked silently to the living quarters accidentally bumping into Akemi. "Oh, Akemi sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Keya blushed and looked down.

"Oh no it's fine, so how are you?" Akemi smiled at her, "Fine, Lord Sesshomaru made me maid of the woman he saved, Kagome."

Akemi stared at her for a moment, did she just say Kagome? When he was sent away, he decided that no matter what he would make Kagome his, or at least not Sesshomaru's, whom of which he suspected of liking her. He accidentally let out a growl startling Keya. "What's wrong Akemi?" She asked sweetly.

He waved it off and told her it was nothing and he was sleepy before walking off to his room. He continued up the hall ways and waited in the stare well, he had a plan to get Kagome, and she would not refuse.

---Back to dinner---

The entire dinner was silent not in a bad way though, just calm, Kagome ended up finishing before Sesshomaru, he ate so daintily. She giggled lightly at the thought and continued to sip her water. When he was also through, he pulled her chair out for her and proceeded with her to her room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded to her, "Keya shall be here around seven to wake you, you are to wake Rin at eight and bring her to breakfast at eight thirty, she is now your responsibility." He began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to her, "Do you wish to have more training with your miko abilities?"

Kagome was shocked at his question, she had never really thought about it. "Um, I thought I was as good at it as I could be, do you think I need it?"

He thought over the times he had seen her use her powers, "You can show me all you can do tomorrow just before sunset after you put Rin to bed."

Kagome smiled, "Okay, Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her face, it was perfect. Everything about her was perfect, especially the way she said his name.

He returned to reality, "Yes?"

She smiled at him, "Thank you, you know your really not as bad as you seem." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He reacted shocked, his whole mask falling from its firm place.

She smiled wider at his reaction, "Good night Sesshomaru." She quickly opened her door and shut it sighing. She couldn't believe she just kissed him, even on the cheek. She blushed more as she thought about it.

She walked to the huge bathroom stripping from her kimono. She pulled down her hair, it silently caressed her breasts, she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a night gown. She dressed in it, and looked at herself in the mirror, there was no word for how beautiful she looked this very moment. It was white silk, beautiful to the eyes, wonderful to the touch. It had two spaghetti straps to hold it in place and went straight across, but defused downward elegantly, only showing her neck and shoulder bones shadowing her perfect figure, and the length was far longer than she needed, it was at least a foot too long, but it looked stunning as it diverged over her feet and onto the floor like a pond under her.

She waded to the bathroom and began brushing her hair. It was smooth, she loved the feel of it, like creamy butter in her hands. A slight knock on her door startled her causing her to drop her brush. She picked it up and placed it on the counter. She waded across the floor in her silk pond and pulled the handle and was surprised to see who was standing before her, "Akemi?" She smiled up at him, "I'm surprised to see you so late." He smiled back, the knee weakening heart breaking smile.

"I couldn't sleep, and I worried about how you faired after the accident, I'm really sorry about that."

She opened the door wider, "It's fine, I'm ok, I was just getting ready for bed, but you can come in if you'd like." He walked in shutting the door behind him and locking it.

His voice changed from comforting and loving to angry, "Kagome, I want to take you as my own." He walked closer to her clutching on to her arms.

She looked amazed up at him, "Akemi …w..what..are you..d..doing." She said shakily, he was really scaring her, she didn't know what she had did to him. Her heart raced as blood began to flow from where he was digging his nails into her shoulders, staining her beautiful night gown.

"Your hurting me Akemi! STOP! Please!" She began to cry from the pain and shock. "Will you be mine Kagome? WILL YOU?" Anger rang though his voice as he shook her fragile body.

"NO! NO!" She began kicking him and screaming," NO! NO! NO! NO!" Her eyes let out rivers, "Let go of me…..please." His grip only tightened as he threw her to the bed, ripping off a piece of her gown.

"You will be mine, I will not let any other have you!" He began to rip more of the gown off when a crash was heard causing him to look at the door.

There Sesshomaru stood, only a towel on, with a broken half on the hinges half off, door at his feet. His hair was sopping wet and dripped onto the carpet as his eyes pulsed red. Akemi got off of Kagome, and she sat up staring at Sesshomaru.

She was so amazed he came and saved her, she couldn't help but stare at him as he fought with Akemi. With each flick of his wrist different body parts of Akemis' were falling to the floor.

Sesshomaru didn't want him to just die, oh no, he wanted him to suffer. After he had taken off all his limbs and put several cuts all over his body, he called for two guards. "Take him to our prison, make sure his is face down so that he may drown in his own blood."

Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to normal, he had been taking a relaxing bath when he heard Kagome's scream. That was something that fueled his rage more than anything, he had never felt so angry, or fearful in his life. Was it that easy for someone to effect him in just one night. He didn't care, all he cared about was making sure she was safe. Covered in blood, only a small amount being his as, Akemi had only put one scratch on his arm which was already healed, he walked over to her.

"Are you okay." He asked not waiting for a reply he began checking her over, "Your hurt."

She smiled," It's noth…" She stopped mid sentence as she felt his warm moist tongue flow over her back. The places her skin had been ripped into were being caressed under his tongue. Her heart dropped and began beating rapidly though now a different reason than before. He stopped as he finished healing her, and kissed her shoulder. His head came up and laced their eyes once again, coming in closer to her seductive lips.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered out not able to break eye contact. This felt so right, she closed her eyes as their lips met softly. Both were shocked at one another, neither had pulled away. Their kiss began to deepen and their hands held onto the others body. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip as passion flowed through his entire, he couldn't help it, he needed her so badly. She replied with her lips parting and allowed him to taste her, she massaged his wet scalp as they kissed soon allowing her own tongue to join in with his. His hands searched over her curves, her breasts, everything he wanted to control himself, and tell her she meant a lot to him, but he didn't want to do this to her. One day had made her the most important person to him, and he didn't want to just take her then, he wanted to be sure of things, and make sure she wanted him too.

He opened his eyes and began kissing her cheek, her nose, her eye lids then back to her lips as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and kissed her once more, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

She searched over him wanting a reason for why he stopped. It was amazing, electrically charged passion flowed between them, she didn't want him to stop, she forcefully held back whimpering. She hated to admit it, but one day had made her love him. She rested her hand on his, while he squeezed it tightly as he got up, trying hard to take it with him. He went to her wardrobe and pulled out another silky night gown.

It was a soft pink with cranes drifting along the waistline spiraling to the feet and stopping before the pond of cloth, it was made the same as the other now ruined one. He walked silently to her and laid her back onto the bed. Both completely quiet studying the other in tranquility, he began to remove the remaining silky fabric sliding it across her skin. He realized he loved to make her shiver at the touch.

Eventually when all of it had been removed he raised her up, drifting his claws along her skin as he reached her face and sweetly kissed her forehead. He picked up the new night gown and placed it over her head and pulled her up gently watching as it fell around her figure.

Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style and carried her to his own room. She watched him curiously as he did all of this. He was so tender toward her, like she could break at any moment. He pulled back his comforter and laid her in-between the sheets and walked away to his bathroom to clean up.

Kagome watched as he walked away from her. She smiled to herself, tonight was wonderful, she felt as if it was a dream and she would wake to see Inuyasha standing in front of her yelling because of over sleeping. She sighed and rolled over in the bed pushing her face into the pillows.

She heard a small grunt next to her and felt Sesshomaru get in beside her wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She turned to face him, staring into his amber pools. "Why do you have to be like this?" She whispered as her finger trailed down his face. He sighed in comfort as she did this but opened his eyes to look at her when she spoke, "What do you mean, I am only acting how I feel, and you Kagome are the first person that has ever made me feel this way."

She closed her eyes and burrowed into his chest, "Sesshomaru?" She asked her voice muffled. His hand stroked through her hair and onto her back as he replied, with a hn. "Is this even possible?" She was stilled huddled into him with his right arm tightened around her waist.

"It is, so it must." He smiled into her hair, he was being so affectionate, he didn't know how it was possible either but it must be if it **is** happening. He closed his eyes, "Sleep, you need to rest." Her eyes shut under his command and she slept. Sesshomaru watched her, she was everything to him, all in one day. He nuzzled into her hair smelling her wonderful scent.

Then it hit him, he was falling in love, a human emotion. His stomach turned and flipped over. He slid his arm out from around and under her sleeping form and, he got out of the bed, watching carefully as she snuggled into the pillow he had been on.

This couldn't be happening, he was possessing a human emotion for a human.

-----with Akemi-----

Akemi gurgled in his own blood as he stared at the guards watching him.

"Do you think we'll get into trouble if we just leave him here?" Said one guard in a husky voice. His hair was a muddy brown that traveled to his waist resting upon a sword sheath. Akemi couldn't lift himself up to see the mans face so he sat there praying to Kami they would leave. The other guard had salt and pepper hair and was a wolf demon, he thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, the guys going to drown in his own blood anyways, so there's no real reason we should have to stay." The first guard nodded and the walked up the winding rock stairwell.

The prison was made completely of white rock, some of which had been stained red. The smell of rotting flesh covered the air as Akemi laid there, his own blood flowing into his mouth and nose as he tried to breath. A large smile traced his features, there was something even the almighty Sesshomaru did not know about him.

He regenerated every bit that had been wounded or taken off, all the while laughing. He would have never have gone and done that to Kagome, but he needed to see if Sesshomaru intended on protecting her. He stood once all his wounds were healed and walked out of the prison, those stupid guards hadn't even locked the cell he was in.

He needed to get away from the castle and think of a sure fire way to get Kagome in his grasp. He may not have fought his best in her bed chambers, but he knew Sesshomaru could still beat him in a fight, and might after realizing he is a regenerator take off his head, the only way to kill a regenerator. He closed his eyes and walked silently toward the forest once he made his way out of the castle walls.

The forest was thick with trees in every direction. Thorns laced with ivy and flowers tore at his flesh, but no matter, it just came back anyways. His long legs walked over the forest floor till he found a clearing. Flowers bloomed gracefully beside a small cave. Walking carefully he went inside to make sure nothing lived in there and made it his.

---with Inuyasha----

Inuyasha stepped off into a small clearing and jumped up into a tree. He hadn't left to go to Sesshomaru's castle yet, he was still decided whether he should. He continued to think on it but everything in his mind told him it was senseless because Sesshomaru was not going to save her to kill her, or was he? The scent of the dead earth turned his mind to Kikyo. He walked slowly to where he smelt her and sat by her form. "Inuyasha. "Her cold voice spoke out. He looked down at the place where her foot had been, "You tried to kill Kagome, I don't understand, you know I have promised you my love." Kikyo looked at his face, her eyes bled through his like a disease. "Why do you not come with me to Hell then? There is no reason to stay anymore, the shards are collected, Naraku is dead, there is no point." He looked at her sadly, she was right, and he **did** promise her himself. He looked at her, a tear slid down his cheek. "I'll come with you, next month during the new moon, when I turn human." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before her soul stealers came for her, "I love you Inuyasha."

The end (only of this ch sillies)! 17 printing pages lol so I hope this is long enough, I'm fixing to leave with my friend so I post this chapter tonight after I get back!


	5. ClickOh Kami not again

-1**Sorry, I went on a short vacation so it has taken awhile to get this chap up. Plus my computer is a royal kick in the tush lol sorry though. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you all loved the others! And don't forget to review! ;)**

**Last ch:**

"Why do you not come with me to Hell then? There is no reason to stay anymore, the shards are collected, Naraku is dead, there is no point." He looked at her sadly, she was right, and he **did** promise her himself. He looked at her, a tear slid down his cheek. "I'll come with you, next month during the new moon, when I turn human." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before her soul stealers came for her, "I love you Inuyasha."

**Chapter 5:**

Sesshomaru went to his balcony and jumped down. He needed to get out his frustration. The forest was thick with trees and vines, soon he found a group of Bear demons.

"Who are you to enter our breeding territory?" The leader of the Bears asked as he took a spear ready to fight.

Sesshomaru smiled, oh to release his troubles on these poor souls. He flicked his wrist and began to fight with the three demons. Each one had a snobby remark to offer him and he made them pay with their lives. He closed his eyes as he leaned against a boulder and sighed, "Why do you have to be human? Why do you have to attract this Sesshomaru?" He asked the air. He began walking back to his castle, he couldn't stay out here in the forest for the rest of the night, well he could..but he didn't want to.

When he reached the castle he sat soundless on a bench and stared out at the sky thinking until there was a knock at the door. He stepped through his room and opened the door to reveal Keya. She bowed lowly to him, "I am here to dress Mistress Kagome." He nodded, "There will be a kimono on the bed for her when you are done helping her wash." He quickly made his way from the room to Kagome's. Blood was still everywhere, he would have the whole room redone. He went to her wardrobe and picked out a pure white inner kimono, and a pure white outer kimono with sakura blossoms trailing down the side and a pink obi. He had a servant place it in his bedroom on the bed. Soon he was in his study going over more paper work and signing approvals.

----With Kagome and Keya----

Kagome smiled warmly at Keya who had just woken her. "Good morning Kagome." Keya said smiling. "Good morning." Kagome turned slightly surprised Sesshomaru wasn't by her side. She had to admit to herself it was going really fast. Keya had her a bath already drawn and ready for her, "Time to get you cleaned up Mistress." Kagome nodded, she wasn't in the mood to correct her. When they were in the bathroom, they heard the door open to assume it was her clothes being delivered. "Keya can you please shut the door? I don't want people to see me bathing." Keya smiled and nodded, "Of course Kagome."

Kagome stood from the water and was wrapped in a warm towel by Keya. When her hair was almost dry she walked to the bedroom to see the clothes Sesshomaru had picked. "It's beautiful." She said out loud picking up the silk fabric and looking over the beautiful designs. "Would you like to get dressed now Kagome?" Keya asked as she picked up the inner kimono and held it out for Kagome to slip into. Kagome dressed with Keya's help and walked to Rin's room to wake her.

"Rin wake up, "Kagome slightly brushed the hair from the small girl's face. Rin opened her eyes widely as she stared at Kagome, "Your that woman who was hurt, Lord Sesshomaru saved you, isn't he amazing!" Kagome laughed, "You don't waste any time waking up do you Rin?" Rin smiled at her, "Are you going to be taking care of me now?" Her eyes were hopeful, "Yes Rin I am." Kagome let out a gasp as Rin tackled her with a hug. "Ok kiddo time for your bath." "Okay Kagome."

Soon after Rin was dressed they made their way to breakfast.

--A week later--

--With Inuyasha--

Inuyasha walked towards the palace of the Western Lands silently. He had already made the decision, it had been a week since his discussion with Kikyo and now he just had to tell Kagome how much he would miss her and about his choice to go. He felt bad about his decision, but there was nothing he could do…he had made a promise, and he loved Kikyo..didn't he? _No_ He thought, _I loved the Kikyo she once was… _Soon his mind had trailed off into thought again.

--Back at the Palace--

Sesshomaru had heard of Akemi's escape, he was least to say furious, the two guarding Akemi were killed with little discussion. He had managed to keep a certain distance from Kagome, but still stay close enough to where he felt she was safe and where he felt she wouldn't notice. He knew the scum was somewhere in the forest, but he had not wanted to leave the angel residing in his care. He had her room redone in midnight blue, silver and black, and completely redecorated, of course only so he would still have his comfort of sleeping alone in his own bed, though no one knew he went to check up on Kagome twice during the night. He found he couldn't quiet get her out of his head, and that killed him. Not once before had he ever lost control of his feelings for a person. He was now quietly sitting atop a roof looking down on Kagome and Rin play a game Kagome had introduced as _'Hide and Seek'. _He had to admit Kagome was very good with the child, and Rin adored her, almost more than she adored himself. When he felt there was absolutely no danger, or rather convinced himself, around the two females he loved, he made his way back to his study to catch up on work.

Kagome ran up to a giggly Rin, and began tickling her, "Ah Ha! I got you little missy." Rin laughed as she began squirming all over the grass. Kagome had noticed Sesshomaru's distance. It was odd to her, she felt he was upset with her, or perhaps she had done something wrong. She had wanted him to hold her as he had done before, but he wouldn't get closer than five feet to her, and if he did it was only to give her a short order or tell her something, but he would leave moments later. "Kagome, can we go inside now?" Rin asked yawning deeply, Kagome hadn't noticed it was almost Rin's bedtime and she needed to get her to sleep so she could meet Sesshomaru for her miko lesson's.

He had told her even though her abilities were far more advanced than that of an average miko, she still needed to learn how to transfer her powers into a whip, he had said he knew she could do it if she would try harder. Though he made it clear she would never be able to beat him in battle. sigh

Kagome carried Rin to her room and tucked her in, "Goodnight sweetie." Kagome gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight." Rin replied just before turning and smothering her head into a pillow.

Kagome quickly made her way down the halls and stair wells, after changing into a black silver lined kimono and white obi. Soon she arrived in the training field to mutter a quick hello to Sesshomaru before he gave her a few orders. "Okay now, build up your miko energy like before." Kagome triggered her energy into a glowing ball hidden deeply within her entire. "Now move it to one of your hands, and to the tips of your fingers." He said sensing her energy build. Kagome took a deep breath then exhaled, wanting to impress Sesshomaru, she moved the energy into her right hand. A tingle trailed through her arm and up into her hand till her finger tips glowed a soft pink. A feeling of control took over her, she loved the feeling of empowerment that this energy gave her. Sesshomaru watched her as she concentrated, a smile threatened to pass his features. He could feel her power, yet another part about her he unwantingly failed to resist. "Pick the number of fingers you want the energy to come through, preferably three or less." Kagome listened to his orders and picked her index finger and middle finger, soon she had the energy concentrated in those two. _She's going to do it.._Sesshomaru thought silently before giving Kagome the order to turn it to a whip.

--With Akemi--

He sat soundly in his dark hut. The witch healer he had studied under had long since gone and he came to her hut in the forest not far from The Western Palace. The rooms were caked with dust and aggravated his sinuses. 'Achoo!' He let out a loud sneeze he had been fighting to contain. Silently he ran his fingers through his hair until he came upon a spell his old master created.

A smile splashed his features, he had a way to change Kagome forever, and then maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't think she was so wonderful. Soon he had a spell on himself to change his sent and appearance. Looking in a rather large mirror he laughed, he had disguised himself as Keya. "This is too good." He let out another laugh with a sneeze quickly following and ripped the spell out of the book . With one final sneeze he walked out the door and proceeded to the castle of the western lands.

--Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome--

Kagome sighed inwardly and flicked her fingers behind her, silently pushing her energy into two stands of pink flowing from her fingers. Her closed eyes opened in amazement to see her whip following her fingers. She gasped, and then lost concentration with the energy losing the whip.

Still she smiled, she didn't even think she could have done that before, she had just figured it was a 'Sesshomaru' thing to use a whip. Sesshomaru grinned at her for a moment but quickly let it fade, "Very good, now all you need to do is practice it more."

He was pleased with her, he hadn't expected her to be able to do it so soon, but after all he _was_ a great teacher. "Thank you." She replied as her smile brightened. Sesshomaru felt his need for her pressuring him, quickly he was walking to a small shelf of weapons to get away from her. Kagome watched attentively as he grabbed a katana from the shelf and walked to the center of the field and he began to train.

"Kagome, you may go." Her heart suck a little more with his distance but followed his order and left anyway, walking slowly back to the castle entrance. Her eyes peered back around to see Sesshomaru leaning over the sword with his hands on his head as if he was frustrated with something. Wetness on her cheek shocked her as she realized a tear had fell. She had thought she did well tonight, though from the looks of it there was something wrong. Sadness and disappointment flourished through her as she turned back to the castle and began through the doors.

--With Keya--

Keya's dark hair fell into her eyes as she let it fall around her. Silently she dipped herself into a bath and sighed as the hot water caressed her naked skin. She had thought a lot about what had happened with Akemi, she had been very fond of him when he resided there. She really had no idea he would ever be capable of something like he had done to Kagome. "Well just goes to show you not everyone's as they seem." She said out loud to the steam surrounding her. A slight spark in her eyes and she submerged herself into the liquid.

--With Sesshomaru--

He watched as Kagome turned to leave and quickly leaned over his sword. Not knowing how much longer he could control himself around her. _Is this what you went through father? Could you not resist her? I do not understand why I crave for this human…I barely even know her and the thought of her is eating me away with such an intensity I want to perish if I am to be without her. _He cried silently in his mind before walking to a bench and sitting silently in the dark. He hated what was happening to himself, after all this time he had despised most all humans, and now he felt emotions for one. The air felt warm against his face as he ate himself away with endless thought. _I want to mate a human…a human…who is miko……I want to mate a miko…No youkai has ever mated a miko before…I don't even know if it is possible……I am so foolish with these human emotions flooding though me……though if they are indeed only intended for humans I should not feel them……And I have felt emotions for my mother before she passed…And for Rin…but these emotions are different…these emotions are stronger…I have never felt these emotions before…_ His heart fluttered in his chest as he gulped down a rising lump in his throat. His eyes closed as he rose from his place on the bench and leaped to his balcony. He found his feet bringing him to the door next to his bed. His fingers lightly trickled over the door knob and then with an inward sigh he opened it disappearing into the depth of the room and shutting the door behind him.

--With Kagome--

Kagome's feet were silent against the cold floor as she walked into her room. Her hands undid the obi and let it fall into a liquid pool on the floor. With tear gleaming eyes she finished undressing and pulled on a short black slinky nighty. Her hands felt in the darkness for her comforter on her bed, gently she pulled it back and laid down in her sea of comfort. Her mind drifting out of all her worries and concerns into an impenetrable trance. _I miss the way things were… not that things are bad here, I love taking care of Rin and I have strong feelings for Sesshomaru…but I still have feelings left for Inuyasha I miss him…And I miss my mother…_A tear sled down the surface of her cheek till it curved down her jaw falling into her ebony locks. _I shouldn't even miss Inuyasha…He hates me, the only reason why he ever felt any closeness to me at all was because I am Kikyo's reincarnation. And now, I am developing feelings for his brother, who avoids me for some reason. What is wrong with me?…_Her eyes were wet from tears as she buried her face into her pillow. Her eyes grew wide, a _Click…_sound was heard from the door closest to the bed. Her heartbeat raced she felt the air leaving her chest to fast. _Oh Kami please not again…I doubt Sesshomaru will come save me a second time…_She pleaded as the events from her last encounter with Akemi flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes as she felt the presence getting closer. A hand moved to her forehead and moved her hair out of her face before a finger trailed along the line of her tears. In the soft caress she grew more sleepy and began to feel sleep take over her mind. But there was something about these fingers she recognized…_Claws…_"Sesshomaru..?" She asked in a barely audible voice with her eyes still shut rather than clamped, the lids were softly rested where they belonged. The finger lightly trailed to her lips and rested there for a moment. Her lips retaliated to the touch and lightly pursed against it. But just as soon as she did the presence was gone and another _Click_.. Sounded from a door. Kagome's mind was far into seclusion by now and an impermeable sleep. Though her subconscious heard what was uttered by a soft male voice, "Sleep well koishi"

(A/N-koishibeloved)

--With Sesshomaru--

He slid back through the door he had went through before. It had been a close encounter and he almost had lost himself. When he had heard Kagome's innocent utterance of his name, and felt the gentle caress her silky lips against his single finger, and how beautiful she looked in only a nighty. It all adding to his need, his crave…He knew it was more than infatuation, he cared for her deeply more than he had even felt for his own mother… There had been tear stains on her cheeks though he had no clue what reason she found for crying. There had been a slight flush to her cheeks only enhancing her beauty. He cared so much for her, he had no words to describe what he felt for her, even the Heavens would be Hell without her. He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled back the comforter. Soon he fell asleep.

--The next morning--

Kagome awoke and let out a sigh as she looked to her side. She knew Sesshomaru had came to see her, but a part of her was hoping she'd see him there next to her. She smiled an idea had just came to her mind. She made her way through the door into the hall with out even getting changed. She whispered Sesshomaru's name as she entered his room, and a huge smile over took her face as she saw he was still sleeping. Though when she had this plan she didn't know she was going to feel so aroused by his appearance.

She cursed her now dirty mind and made her way around the bed and slightly ran her fingers along his face. She wasn't aware of Sesshomaru's arm coming to pull her down. He opened his eyes and grabbed her, playfully pulling her on top of him, "And what might I ask are you doing?"

She blushed, "And what might I ask were you doing in my room last night Sesshomaru?" She asked unmoving and still in his arms. Their faces only inches apart. Sesshomaru's expression looked odd after he heard her remark, "I uh…um…" He failed to continue and instead realized their position and stared at her lips he had so longingly wanted to feel with his own. Kagome also realized their position but found herself asking the question that had been haunting her, turning her face she asked, "Why do you avoid me Sesshomaru?"

Unable to speak Sesshomaru just stared. Kagome's whole aura poisoned with sadness, She began to let a few tears flow freely as she buried her face in his chest as his arms were still around her in a death grip. Sesshomaru's face lined with sadness if only for a moment and he made his choice, his heart over pride.

He took her face into his hands and kissed her soft sweet lips. She looked into his eyes with confusion after breaking the kiss. "I feel a certain emotion for you…" He lifted them both up into a sitting position, he couldn't believe he was going to say this, "…You may think I am solid, and nothing in this world can make me feel anything…but this emotion you so innocently cause me is new, unlike anything I have ever felt for another, and that scares me…and it scares me even more because I know that if you refuse my emotions I will never feel them again and I would rather die than to be without you." His whole facial expression showed all his emotion as he let his mask fade, he would show her himself he would face having rejection just to show her himself and that he trusted her enough to let his mask fade. And yet after he said all this, he could not find enough courage to actually say he loves her.

Kagome looked at him deeply, their eyes submerged in liquid temptation. She let what he said sink in, and watched with awe as his emotionless mask faded. Her hand came up to caress his cheek and run along his jaw line. Her lips came to his and she pushed all her emotions through it as if he could taste it. She moved her tongue through his mouth then nipped at his lip a bit. "Sesshomaru…I think I am falling in love with you." Her eyes poured into his as she said that, only for the water threatening to fall to be wisped away by Sesshomaru's chaste kisses on her eyelids. "Please…do not cry…I never want to see you cry."

He kissed her lips a single time and held her close to his chest gently stroking her hair. Kagome laid there letting him hold her as her stomach tied into knots. Her emotions clouded her mind could she really be in love with this Tai Youkai?

She needed some time to think, "Sesshomaru…Do you think maybe I could go home for a little while?" She peered up at his Godly features. He sensed a change in her scent, but nodded all the same, "When you feel more comfortable with me, I want to meet your parents and visit your future." He nuzzled into her hair and slid his hand up her stomach when he realized what she was in. His hand had been raising it up now it exposed her upper thigh.

His arousal heighten as he felt her skin. Kagome suppressed a slight gasp as she felt his claws trace her upper thigh, continuously his hand traced up. She had to fight to suppress a moan. Sesshomaru noticed her arousal also, he stopped and kissed her hair, "Do not worry." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips before sliding out of his grasp, "I bet Keya is wondering where I am, and I have to get ready for the trip back to my own home. Sesshomaru rose and wrapped his arms around her waist walking with her to the door "I'll take you on Ah Un when you are ready." She smiled again and pulled her hand from his grasp as she went through the door.

Kagome felt happiness trace through her, she didn't exactly know why, but she did know if had something to do with her knew awareness of Sesshomaru's feelings.

----

Sesshomaru let the door close behind her retreating form has he closed his eyes. He had revealed himself to her, a part of him he kept guarded from all those who knew him. He knew he was at her mercy, she was ruling over his heart and if she was not a great ruler he would break. His back slid down the door as he let out a heavy sigh. _Does this have to be? Does this Sesshomaru have no control over his heart. It is weak that she a mere human holds power over I the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I am concluded to be the 'Ice Prince' is it that amazing celestial being has captivated me in an eternal flame penetrating me with her warmth, with her glow and melting all the ice surrounding. _

_And even so am I even deserving of her koi? Is this Sesshomaru worthy of her love? _

Soon he realized his position on the ground and rose up to his great height. He moved with great strides to his bathroom and rested into his private hot spring. The water captivating all his thoughts and washing them away.

_----_

"Awwww but I want to go with you!" Rin said as she ran and held tightly to Kagome's leg. Sesshomaru Stood at the gate with Ah Un at his side. Kagome bent down to Rin, "Honey I promise I'll be back soon, I'll even bring you back something special okay? Would you like that?" Kagome asked motherly to the little girl who so desperately clung to her leg as a second skin. Rin began crying in Kagome's blood red kimono, "Th..that's ..w..what…my re..real m..mommy s..s..said before…she died.."

Rin now began to sob but instead turned to Sesshomaru for comfort. Gently he picked up the child and moved her hair from her eyes soothing her need, "I will not let anything happen to Kagome, I give you my word, Jaken will be here for you to play with while we are gone." Rin seemed happy enough with this answer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping down, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! But I don't think Jaken likes me very much."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned cold as he glared at Jaken, "No I am sure Jaken enjoys spending numerous hours with you, isn't that right Jaken?" Jaken looked at his lord as he pushed down the lump in his throat, "Y..yes Rin, I do indeed, I want to play tag with you right now, would you like a piggy back ride?" Sesshomaru hid his one second grin.

Kagome smiled and gave Rin another hug, "I promise I'll be back." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and took Sesshomaru's offered help with getting on Ah Un.

**Thank you all to all the readers of this fanfic you guys are great! Everyone has been really good about reviewing I LOVE THAT! Lol Thanks guys! Well as always Review if you want the next chapter! Oh and I've been thinking about upping the rating to M so I could do a lemon, but I want to know what you guys want, do you want me to put in a Lemon but warn you before it starts so those who don't want to read it wont have to? Or do you want it squeaky clean and me to just say they did it? Lol Or do you want it half way like where you know they are doing something but I wont go into a lot of detail? Ok please tell me so I'll know. Thank you! 3s you guys!**


	6. Changes, Dungeons, and aliances?

-1**Okay guys, sorry for the long wait! As you know school has started and I've been pretty busy. I always have French2 home work and I am in five different clubs, not to mention I actually have a boyfriend right now which I don't even want to get into….I will try, try, and try some more to get up at least a chapter a month, hopefully two chapters a month…So if you could please bare with me a little bit, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Also there is a tiny lemon part in this chapter, you will see later why I didn't feel need to go into it fully…later there will be a full lemon scene but probably not for at least two more chapters. Sorry!**

**Guys don't forget I love you! Lol… And as always….Read and Review!**

**Last ch: **Sesshomaru hid his one second grin. Kagome smiled and gave Rin another hug, "I promise I'll be back." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and took Sesshomaru's offered help with getting on Ah Un.

**Chapter 6:**

Just as Kagome and Sesshomaru were about to go Keya ran out to Kagome bowing slightly before speaking, "Here you are mistress, the cook wanted you to have something for the journey." She said as she handed Kagome a muffin tied up in a cloth. "Yes, thank you Keya." With that Keya ran back towards the castle. Sesshomaru looked rather annoyed, "Do you wish to continue now?" Kagome nodded as they both took flight, he on his cloud and her on Ah Un.

----

Akemi used his demon abilities and made his own transportation cloud appear. Soon he was traveling fast away from the castle. He couldn't wait for Kagome to eat that muffin. She would be drastically changed for the rest of her life…then what would his highness think of her. She wouldn't be the innocent human he fell in love with, no she would be so much different than that…so much more than that. Akemi let out a menacing laugh as if he were Naraku as he soared in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. He wanted to see his work after he was done, and he wanted to get there before Sesshomaru and Kagome so he wouldn't miss anything.

-----

Kagome watched the beautiful clouds flying past her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply letting the air caress her nostrils as it entered her body. Sleep tugged on her eyelids as she became more comfortable on the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru watched her closely realizing she wanted to sleep and pulled her off of Ah Uh holding her bridal style in his arms. She felt his warm arms wrap her up and she nuzzled into his chest, "Thank you Sesshomaru." She spoke quietly into his kimono and received a nuzzle to her hair in return. He took it nice and slow with her in his arms letting the air gently pass them as they headed toward the bone eaters well. Her warm breath caressed his covered chest sending a slight tingle down his spine. He wanted her to be his mate that was true but he couldn't imagine when would be the best time to take her as his own, or if she was even ready for it. A single claw tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear. "My Kagome..," came out from his lips barely audible.

----

When Kagome awoke she found herself wrapped up in Sesshomaru's boa against a tree. And, Sesshomaru nowhere in sight, all she noticed was a small river was nearby. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered the muffin Keya had brought to her. Quickly she unwrapped it and began to devour then moist bread treat. Exhausted still, she sat there and waited till her mouth grew parched.

She wiped a few crumbs from her clothing and gazed longingly at the river. She clumsily found her way to the edge nearly tripping on an acorn. Her hands engulfed themselves in the water as she scooped some up and splashed her face. Water streamlined down her chin only to drip down to the river bank. Her eyes stared down into the water and her fingers trembled. Fear entangled with her sent and she hit the hard ground unconscious.

----

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, something was wrong, he had been out checking to make sure the area was safe when Kagome's sent changed remarkably...almost as if she was...He quickly shook the thought from his mind.

----A day later----

Dark raven hair mixed with a tint of blue wavered in front of her face. Her Autumn eyes shimmered in the moonlight as they gazed over her own milky white skin. She grazed her fingers over her face accidentally cutting her cheek right above a dark blue stripe with her newly formed claw-like nails. A crimson blood flowed freely down her face before the small wound healed. She traced over her elf tipped ears and breathed out a poised sigh. Her reflection in the river below amazed her. She still looked like who she always had been, but now she looked as if she made perfection take on a new meaning…her. Her skin was milky white, her breasts perky and full, stomach flat, hips wide, lips full, eyelashes thick, hair thicker and now past her bottom and to her knees, a permanent line of midnight dark blue and pearl white on her eyelids, two stripes on either cheek made of a midnight dark blue with a thin line of pearl white in the middle of them, and a small snowflake on the edge of her right eye in a pearly white.

Tears began to fall from her autumn colored eyes, once they hit her cheeks they froze upon her skin.

A clawed hand went to her cheek and gently peeled away the ice causing her to look up into the face of the demon. "Your still Kagome, do not cry…whatever was in that food Keya gave you has turned you into an elegant demoness…an ice demoness if I am correct, you still have your human emotions…." Kagome turned into his kimono and cried, causing tears of ice to cling to the fabric. "When we get back to the castle, I'll take care of all of this, and I'll get the sorceress to try and change you back." Sesshomaru added the last part regretfully, it made it so much easier to mate her if she was demon, but he wanted her to be happy.

Kagome raised her head and pealed away the crystal tears, "I can't even see my family…I don't even know if I have my miko abilities…I don't know what my demoness abilities will be…I'm not me anymore…" She sighed and walked away from him to stare into the river water. Sesshomaru chose to give her some time. He went over things in his head like if he would even be able to change her back, if he really should…or if her human side would quickly develop into a demon's personality. His thoughts soon became intimate as he thought of what their children would look and their abilities be like if she stayed a demoness. A smile couldn't help but emerge at this, his inner demon was making plans of it all pulsing through his eyes, never wanting her more than at that moment. He watched as she made her way from the river coming closer to him her hands elegantly tucked into either sleeve. Her face was clear of emotion and any trace of sadness which was indeed causing Sesshomaru to think her human side was completely gone. Then soon her face changed to a sad smile and she walked into his chest burrowing herself into his warmth. "Sesshomaru…I was thinking…maybe if I don't hate being a demoness for a couple of days…maybe it wont be so bad if I stay one…I mean…this would make it a lot easier for us to be together wouldn't it?" She spoke softly into his kimono letting her warm breath escape into him. A sigh came from Sesshomaru's lips and he held her into himself gently stroking her back as he pushed away his inner demons thoughts, "Yes…it would, but I want you to choose…and not just because it will make things easier. I want you to be happy and if you'd be happier human then I will find a cure…either way when I find out who did this…they will not go unpunished." His claws slid through her thick hair and he picked her up slowly causing her first genuine smile of the day. She leaned up caressing his lips with her own, "I know..." He deepened her kiss and brushed her lips with his tongue as he laid her down beneath him and smiled into the kiss when she nibbled on his lower lip. His kisses soon trailed to her jaw line and he sucked seductively on her neck making her moan softly. Kagome watched as his eyes flickered red when she gasped. His moist tongue tasted her skin and she felt him pull at her skin gently suckling as if she were a tasty treat. Her hands felt over his chest and into his hair pulling at his scalp as he went over her collar bone. He couldn't help but to savoir more of her with every gasp she carried out he nipped more at her skin pulling and sucking on her creamy skin. His claws carried themselves down to her obi and ripping it away leaving his wandering fingers to travel her body and his lips to move to her chest. Kagome's heart beat plummeted with each glide of his claws on her skin causing her own to rip through his kimono and scratch at his chest. Sesshomaru felt his skin slightly tear and smiled evilly as he threw off his top. She blushed and gasped into his mouth as his hands went down to her inner thigh slowly caressing her, making her body shiver. Her tongue found itself playing war with his while her new claws slid down his skin creating spindles of blood. She felt a drop fall onto her skin, she leaned up and began to lick it away. Sesshomaru watched intently as she cleared his chest of the crimson drops and gently pushed her body back down with his own giving her small butterfly kisses on her lips and cheek and pulling her into his chest pressing her exposed breasts against himself. She gave him a curious look, "We aren't…" He cut her off with a kiss, "No, …sleep." Kagome frowned slightly her arousal knotted up and her new inner demon ready to come out and take charge. Sesshomaru let out a laugh n kissed her for the last time before they both fell into a soft sleep.

--The next day--

--With Inuyasha--

Inuyasha smelled his brother near by and what seemed to be a demoness smelling exactly as Kagome had. He smiled joyfully to himself…"guess she wasn't all that unique.." He could tell by the scent they were only an hour away. He had to get there and see why Kagome wasn't with him, and why he was out fooling around with some whore when he should be protecting her.

-----30min later-----

The sky's darkness shadowed over Sesshomaru's bare back as he held Kagome beneath him. She watched him slowly as he slept upon her. She gently pressed a chaste kiss on to his lips and buried her face back into the crook of his neck listening to the breath slowly enter and escape him. He moved his hand to caress her cheek before planting his own kiss on her lips and getting up. "My brother's near…" Kagome held back a sigh and quickly pulled her kimono closed with a spare obi she had brought. Her inner demon pulsated with thirst as she watched Sesshomaru's top caress his soft skin and slowly come up over his broad shoulders. Her stomach churned with excitement as she walked towards him slowly draping her hand over his shoulder and onto his chest. He turned to face her and found himself staring into crimson pulsing eyes. His nose sniffed the air, "Oh kami…"he picked up the sweet metallic sent of Kagome's blood and tried to breath only through his mouth. "Your in heat…" She didn't seem to register what he said and brought her arms around him and pulled him into an ever lasting kiss. He let out a low demanding growl and she quickly let go and her inner demon went from her eyes. She turned quickly away from him only to have him embrace her from behind, "I'm sorry…" Kagome's soft angelic voice traveled through his ears and rested in his mind. He let his head rest on her shoulder near her ear and he purred softly, "Shhh it's fine, you do not know how to control it, I'll work out it with you soon enough…if you decide to stay in this transformation…."He nuzzled her jaw, "We can always continue this later…" Kagome smiled silently to herself and walked on away from him toward the river.

------

Akemi growled low in his chest. "What is taking so long? They should have been here hours ago!" He continued spacing next to the well as he waited for Sesshomaru and Kagome to show up. He let out another growl only to notice a figure immerge from the forest.

"You must be Akemi…" A cold voice shown through the darkened night. Akemi stared in amazement at the creature she looked almost identical to Kagome, except she was a bit older and dead looking with only one foot. "H..Hello?" His voice stuttered a bit, "Who in the hell are you?" Kikyo smiled wickedly, "I saw what you did to Kagome…" Akemi was going to deny it all if it hadn't been for Kikyo's new set of words, "I have proposition for you…"

------

Inuyasha looked into the small clearing and watched as his brother let out a growl to push away the demoness who so strangely smelled like Kagome. He was surprised to say the least to see his brother nuzzle into the girls neck afterward. He cocked his head to the side and jumped down in front of his brother and the girl. "Sesshomaru….what have you done with…" Inuyasha didn't manage to get to far when two arms embraced him into a brother hug, "Inuyasha! I miss…" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha who pushed her down and yelled, "What the fuck? Who the fuck is this whoring slut?" His question was directed to his brother who was growling menacingly and by now had picked Kagome up from the ground and Inuyasha pinned up to a tree…

---Two hours into the night---

"So…you are Kagome…." Inuyasha spoke his words slowly and quietly, "Wait…if your Kagome then…why is he…with…?" Inuyasha turned his head questioningly letting his ears wiggle in confusion….

---One hour later---

"WoOoOoOoW…." Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, Sesshomaru had stopped explaining about thirty minuets earlier and still wow was all Inuyasha managed to say. Kagome didn't know if she had ever had to tell Inuyasha sit so many times in one sitting. Sesshomaru was rather annoyed at his brother's slowness, but refrained from killing him due to Kagome's presence. "Inuyasha…are you okay?" Kagome asked quietly as she noticed the drool coming out of Inuyasha's open mouth. He didn't really reply only wah coming from his mouth besides the drool. She slowly ran her slender fingers through her raven locks. "Are you sure you want to be with an ego maniac Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke while Sesshomaru's growling intensified. She laughed and put her hand into Sesshomaru's. His claws lightly wrapped around it like a glove enveloping it with his warmth. "Yes Inuyasha, I do…" She stared at the ground, her cheeks didn't explode with redness as they would have if she were still human. Her face stayed the same…perfection only a celestial maiden could ever be granted, only her emotions rose and her heart beat increased slightly. She leaned back against Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes. "What the fuck…Well you know I am leaving with Kikyo to Hell soon, and I come to tell you and come to find out your fucking with my idiot brother!" Inuyasha shouted out to her before jumping into the tree tops and running away. Sesshomaru growled loudly but could not leave her side, he instead stroked her back softly. Crystalloid tears began pouring from her eyes…soon they were coming to fast and couldn't form into ice. Snow melted down her cheeks and onto the ground till her fragile eyelids closed in exhaustion.

Sesshomaru laid her down slowly and stepped away, walking deep into the forest.

---Five minuets later---

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and picked her up silently resting her on his chest, licked away her lines of melted snow and kissed her sweet lips receiving a gasp in return. Kagome rolled over onto her side turning away from him, "He hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you my dear, he just doesn't understand, he will in time…"

Kagome let out a muffled sob, "He's leaving with that bitch to Hell…there is no time!"

Sesshomaru slowly let his fingers go down her back and up to her shoulder blades. "Everything will be okay, he will realize his place is in the living soon." Kagome nuzzled into his chest, letting out a heavy sigh she spoke, "I hope your right…" He bent down and kissed her roughly pushing his tongue into her sweet mouth. Kagome retaliated and pushed him away, "Sesshomaru, I know when you said we could finish later you meant it, but now is not the time!"

This night was spent alone, Kagome on one side of a Willow tree…Sesshomaru on the other.

-----

Inuyasha woke up chained to a stone wall, the cold rock burning into the many cuts all over him. His eyes began to pulse red but then……THWACK! A poisoned dart was shot into his side and his vision was once more blurry. Before he passed out he managed to catch a glimpse of silver and blood out of the corner of the eye…making him think of only on person who could fit the description…"Se…" He blacked out and once more his body hung against the stone wall suspended by chains with his heavy body threatening gravity.

-----

Kagome moaned out as she awoke, the hard ground rough against her cheek. Sesshomaru came around to help her up. She smiled lightly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night…"She stared down at the ground as she spoke to him. He gently pulled her into his chest, "No dear…I apologize for my actions." Kagome grinned into his chest and breathed in closing her eyes. Her feet propped her up on to the tips of her toes and her lips touched his markings, gently caressing them. He watched her intensively as she slid out of her kimono and ran into the woods in naked skin.

He followed dropping pieces of clothing along the way until he reached a rich spring. Honey suckle and lilac surrounded the stunning pool. Kagome looked at him with a gleam in her eyes as she turned and dipped into the steamy water beckoning him to follow.

--

Upon every new kiss…thrust…lick…touch…she let out a scream. The water lubricated her tight entrance but still she cried out in pain and pleasure. Her skin dripped, steaming water hiding the beads of sweat as she let out another cry while Sesshomaru thrusted in her again, and again, over, and over, faster, and faster…she screamed. He licked slowly over her collar bone sucking and nipping at her skin with satisfaction until he couldn't hold out any longer and his seed filled her. Kagome let out a cry of pain, a last cry of pleasure for the moment and kissed her love softly. Every sense was heightened, her lips touching his was magnetic she could feel every caress every squeeze. She closed her eyes and rested on Sesshomaru as he rested against the hard rock side of the spring.

-----

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes, the matted lashes were dried glue. He groaned out finally pulling them open miraculously, though ripping out a few lashes in the process. His vision was blurred as he tried to look around through the pixilated scenery. From what he could make out he was in some sort of dungeon, no one was near him, he was alone…When before he would have sworn to Kami his brother was next to him. He looked down at the stone floor. His body ached with fatigue. Blood and mucus dripped from his deep infected wounds of which he had no memory of receiving. Bruises and blood were all that covered his body, his naked skin was bare against the cold stone wall. With great force he heaved his back against the wall and let out a roar causing the small room to shake with his anger. Tears of frustration poured from his eyes as hours passed. New cuts shown on his arms and legs from where he tried to rip himself free…still he could not prevail. Soon any light that could be seen in the tight space disappeared and he was in the still darkness once again. Alone.

**Okay guys, time to review! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter….it may get a little confusing but I have a great plan in my head D well thanks again!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. She fixed it

-1**Last ch.: **With great force he heaved his back against the wall and let out a roar causing the small room to shake with his anger. Tears of frustration poured from his eyes as hours passed. New cuts shown on his arms and legs from where he tried to rip himself free…still he could not prevail. Soon any light that could be seen in the tight space disappeared and he was in the still darkness once again. Alone.

**Chapter 7:**

"Dear we need to go…" Sesshomaru nudged Kagome awake. She glared at him but got up anyways. An unimaginable urge to get sick over powered her and she lurched all over his white kimono. "You bitch!" He screeched at her as he went to a near spring, "I'm sick of this Kagome! You've been getting sick for the past week! I'm cleaning up!……Don't bother waiting."

Tears began to pour from her eyes first as ice then snow. Sesshomaru had been acting this way with her since two weeks ago when they had made love. She felt like a used cow, and Sesshomaru was the bull...When a bull is intimate with a cow after they do, the bull never wants to be around or with that cow again… Now she was a cow. She let out a scream in her hands. With shaky fingers she clutched her orange bag to her chest and walked from the clearing. Something drew her back, she had no knowledge of what, but she turned toward where Sesshomaru had gone.

Silent as a mouse she stepped over sticks and stones walking through the thick brush. Her footsteps sank through the mud, her breath held in tightly she caught her gasp.

Her Autumn colored eyes stared at the two before her,

_What…_

only speaking and yet still it was enough…

_no…not him, _

Enough to bring her pain,

_not her…_

break her trust,

_Not… _

and reopen every scarred emotion,

……_again._

Her eyes turned into an icy blue to match her heart and snow began to fall from the clear sky. Her feet began to take her away. Mind gone blank and everything behind her she followed a narrow snowy dirt covered path.

Her feet became amazingly interesting to her eyes of ice as she walked up the mountainside winding and curving with the path she had found.

----

Inuyasha roared in his cell of chains, "Kikyo! You fucking bitch! How could you?" He let his head fall to his chest. It took so much strength out of him to yell, or scream. He was starving, tired, and sore. Somehow his wounds weren't healing, and he couldn't tap into his inner demon. His eyes closed as he remembered when he found that Kikyo was responsible for him being here,...chained,...hung on a stone wall naked.

Flash-back

_Kikyo entered the cell staring straight ahead at Inuyasha's lifeless form hanging so weakly. She glided over to him on her two feet; thanks to her new so to speak 'partner in crime'. "Who does your heart lie with Inuyasha?" She asked after slapping him awake. _

_At first he had been dumb struck, only able to say her name. Kikyo was repetitive and spoke her words over and over. "Kikyo…How can you question it? My heart is with you." His face turned soft under the caked blood. _

"_Inuyasha your ignorance amazes me, no…your inconsistent half truths…"She held his cheek in the palm on her hand and squeezed it harshly making him look her in the eye. "Goodbye Inuyasha…you will die on this wall, in these chains, alone." Then with only the sound of her clicking wooden shoes, she left. _

End Flash-back

Inuyasha let go of the outer world accepting his defeat. He was to die in this Hell hole.

But then…

_Knock…knock…_

Could it be? Someone was there…if only he had a chance of reaching them. He banged his back against the wall, for what must had been the thousandth time. He was happy to feel the locks release and he fell onto the hard stone blood covered floor with a thud. His eyes closed as he passed out.

----

Kagome stepped into a small porch area. The surroundings were miraculous beautiful gardens surrounding a white stone cottage with lush green ivy growing up it to its roof all over. She couldn't help but let a few pieces of ice melt from her core. Slowly she stepped up to the door and knocked once…no answer…twice…no answer. She let the door opn ajar to peep inside. Everything was dusty and in need of a terrible cleaning. _This is nice…just needs fixed up a bit._ She couldn't help but smile as she thought of one of her childhood movie, Snow White and The Seven Dwarves as she stepped inside the home. There was only one room, with a couch against a wall with a coffee table in front of it, and a fire place with room to cook on it in front of that, a sink in the corner and a restroom area blocked off with a curtain, all of course covered in dust and grime. She looked in a corner, and found a broom, and began to clean up the place, but found the work tiring. She let herself fall on the couch…but, was it a mistake?

The seat she was in strapped around her and flipped upside-down and released her upright in a gloomy watery dungeon. Everything was so dark around her except her entire, it gave off a soft glow giving her light. She turned every which way…"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. That's when she saw it… She bit back tears as she bit her bottom lip in attempt to stop it from quivering. The form of a sleeping human could be seen from the corner of her eye. They had been chained, and beaten brutally. Whoever he or she was or had been, for she couldn't see if they were alive. Black hair and blood was all that she could make out. She grew closer to the person.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked open and he tried to speak, "Wh…" Only blood spluttered out.

Kagome heard the splatter of blood hit the floor. "Hello? Are you okay?" She walked forward and grabbed up the, she noticed, man using her demonic strength and carried him up the stairs she found on the side of the room. She walked up until she reached a latch, when she came up from the hole she found, she was right in front of the front door. Her feet made heavy, muddy footprints on the floor. She heaved the man onto a couch and looked him over, slowly coming up from his abdomen to his face. "Inu..yasha?" She spurted out loud when she saw his face. She made water come to her from the sink and splash all over his naked form. "Wha…what.." Inuyasha asked as he awoke from his last pass out. Kagome gently caressed his cheek, "It's alright Inuyasha." He grabbed her hand from his face and held it weakly in his palm, "Kagome it's not safe, we have to get out of here."

Kagome looked at him questioningly, but helped him limp out the door anyway. "And where might I ask are we going to head Inuyasha?" He rolled his eyes at her, "Stupid girl, toward the West…" Kagome had her ideas of who they were going to go to, but then why in the Hell would Inuyasha ever want to see Sesshomaru? She helped him limp through the forest to the west.

---That night--

Kagome had made a nice warm fire, and made a little ramen for herself, and Inuyasha, after cleaning his wounds of course. Inuyasha was now laying against a tree root. "So, Inuyasha, who did that to you?" He looked at her for a moment and quickly reverted his gaze, "K…Kikyo…" She let out a gasp, and came over beside him so she could hear him better. "She doesn't believe I love her. She left me to die there. You know, I actually thought Sesshomaru was chained there too when I first woke up, but I never saw him in there again. Wait, shouldn't you be with him?" He looked almost sympathetic as her face changed, expressing saddened features with the mention of his brothers name.

"We haven't been exactly getting along," Her eyes let a small piece of snow fall down from one eye, "it's almost as if he's someone else completely. Earlier I saw him talking with Kikyo. After that I just left." Inuyasha went white at the mention of the dead priestess's name. "That doesn't really sound like something he would do, he's always hated Kikyo, even more than most humans." Kagome sighed and slid down beside him, and turned to her side, letting sleep take over her mind in a blurry haze.

---Earlier with Sesshomaru---

He stormed off from Kagome, not bothering to quiet her tears. Kikyo was near the spring, "There you are, you bitch. Nothings working! First the muffin! She was supposed to get depressed! She doesn't seem depressed to me! At least not about changing! And fucking Sesshomaru! He wasn't as infatuated with her frailty as I thought, what the fuck is up with that? And you know I can't keep him locked in a virtual memory forever! It's been long enough! I helped you with your fucking Inuyasha problem! Where's my results?" Sesshomaru suddenly formed into Akemi as he spoke to the dead miko.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "YOU, Akemi are the one with the dumb muffin idea. You would have to be ridiculously ignorant to assume something like that would work. All you have managed to do was make Kagome more powerful, and Sesshomaru crave her more. As for Sesshomaru, he can and will stay in that little world you've created in his mind for the rest of his life if we need him to. All we need is to get that little Kagome to fall for you…" Kikyo paused noticing the expression on his face, "What?"

Akemi brought one hand around his neck as if thinking whether it'd be a good idea to say what he was planning. "I've decided…she and I aren't exactly compatible…" He put a huge smile on his face, "The sex was great though only once, " His smile faded, and Kikyo looked a bit disgusted. "But I've already been with her now…There's nothing more really to work for."

Kikyo scoffed, "Fine Akemi do what you want, I already got my end." With that she disappeared leaving a fuming Akemi behind.

--With the real Sesshomaru--

Sesshomaru lay sprawled out on the dirt floor unmoving for almost three weeks now. Only events played in his mind…

_He stood high on mountain watching as the endless hoards of beastly demons came for him. He couldn't remember anything but this fighting, as if this was his life. As if he lived for fighting these creatures, and killing them was all he needed. No sleep, no rest, nothing just the endless slaughter of these beasts. He rose his sword high ready to slash through the first wave of beasts. Carefully he aimed and with one swoop a thousand demons were slain. Their blood shot into the sky, as if it would reach up and paint the moon. Then it fell around the land covering it with bloody body parts. Just as soon as that wave's blood and guts came down another went up in an endless slaughter. Sesshomaru smiled all the while watching the hell he put the beasts through. But he felt incomplete standing up there slaughtering, he felt as if he had lost something, some part of him._

-----

Kagome awoke the next morning with her stomach churning. She ran behind a tree and heaved, last nights ramen now in to tiny pieces mixed with stomach acid were splattered against the tree trunk.

Inuyasha woke up to the precious sound of her heaving, "Oh gross…" He spoke sleepily. For some reason after he left the cottage his wounds had begun to heal, only a couple more days till he would be in full health. He went to a small spring and wet a small rag, bringing it back to Kagome. "Here." She smiled and said thanks before washing her face off with it. She tried to push away a new lingering thought in her mind, but it constantly kept reentering and disturbing the peace. They walked toward the west in silence, but after about an hour Inuyasha couldn't stand it. "Get on my back." He said while grabbing her back pack from her. She looked at him and let out a laugh, "Are you insane? Inuyasha, you're hurt, and you wont fully be healed for a couple of days. I am not riding on your back." He groaned, knowing he would never win this battle. After being with her for years, he learned issues like this one were best left alone. Kagome looked at him for a moment, and then at the ground. "Inuyasha, why are we heading west?" He looked at her, and smiled, "We both need to see Sesshomaru." Her eyes grew big, "Why? He's a jerk! If he wants me back he can come find me!" Her face grew red.

Inuyasha looked at her with lowered ears, "Who ever you were with wasn't Sesshomaru, Kagome."

"How would you know Inuyasha?"

He stared down the road, "For one Sesshomaru wouldn't have been talking to Kikyo, and I can't smell him on you, at all. It smells more like the man that has been with Kikyo…" Inuyasha didn't want to upset her any more with what else he smelt…

Kagome held back tears, and remained silent for the rest of the afternoon, as she soaked in what he had said.

--At the castle--

Jaken comforted a crying Rin, "They…They said they…would be back…" She sobbed. "L..Lord Sesshomaru never stays gone so long….What if…What if…" She began crying harder and harder until a guard came to the door.

"Master Jaken," The guard spoke, "We have important news about our Lord, from a strange human in a white and red kimono. We asked her to stay so she could speak to you personally, but she refused and no one has seen her since." Jaken sat Rin in her bed as she had cried herself into a deep sleep. Then quickly he ushered the guard to his own office. He took a seat in his desk, "Continue." The guard stood in respect and spoke, "She spoke of our escaped prisoner, Akemi. She said he had Lord Sesshomaru-sama in a cave near the north. She also said he is under some sort of mind control, he can't come out of it on his own." Jaken looked a bit shaky, "Take ten men and look for our Lord. This is top secret only the men on the mission must know, no one else. It will be your head if news gets out." The guard bowed and left Jaken's presence.

----

Kikyo went to the cottage only to grab a single vial of a opal colored liquid. She hurriedly snatched it up. Akemi had put it there for an emergency in case they would need to awaken Sesshomaru. She didn't bother to check on Inuyasha, according to her he should be either dead now or dead pretty soon. She called for her soul stealers to carry her away, toward a hidden cave in the north.

----

Sesshomaru's form was silent, unmoving, almost as if he was dead. Kikyo took the vial's cork out and poured it into his mouth. He reacted, asleep still, coughing, and sputtering. She finally got it down him though. "And you should be awake in a day." She rose from her place on the dirt floor and left the cave.

----The next day----

Sesshomaru's head pounded like a gravel iron hit it a million and one times. He rubbed his temples as he looked around at his surroundings. His mind immediately went into 'Where's Kagome' mode. He sniffed the area, but found no trace of her ever being there. Only the faint smell of Kikyo. He began to remember the events of his incounter with Akemi. Images of fighting with him and getting shot by a dart from behind. He felt weak by getting caught so easily. He stretched his muscles while he was down to relieve the stiffness. His hands slid through his wavey hair as he got up. He needed to find Kagome. His mind raced with questions about her wellfare. He immediately made a transportation cloud to start his search.

----

Inuyasha and Kagome were only about three hours from the Western Palace. Kagome wouldn't speak a word. She missed Sesshomaru, and worried about him, and was curious as to just what had been going on these past few weeks.

Her eyes consentrated on the road ahead. She had to focus on the horison to keep her self from crying. She gasped when she felt something grab her from behind and twist her to face them. Two arms enveloped her and pressed her to their chest. She began crying uncontrollably letting out snow flakes. "S..sess.." She tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out. Sesshgomaru held her longily, all his fear melted away. He held her close to him not ever wanting to let go of her ever again. "Your safe…your safe…" Kagome clutched onto him while she cried, not ever wanting him to leave her again. Inuyasha stayed silent for the moment, knowing they had been separated for a long while.

Sesshomaru breathed in her sweet scent, through her hair. As soon as he had, he pushed her away, growling emensly. "What have you done!" He asked her with cold eyes. She slid to the ground still in tears of snow, "I don't know…" Sesshomaru knelt down swiftly and picked her up, pinning her to a tree, "Do not act as if this Sesshomaru is ignorant Kagome!" Her shoulders shook while she sobbed, her back against the tree, and her head lowered down. Her arms lay dangling in the air at her sides. He stared at her for a moment, asking himself if this was all real, or some sick joke. Pain coiled in his stomach at the thought of what he knew she had done. He could smell it inside her womb even if it was only a couple of weeks old. He watched her, pinned to a tree, and crying, sobbing. He couldn't take it, he let his grip loose and watched her fall to the hard ground, and walked away.

Kagome felt herself fall away from him to the ground. Her eyes came up to see his decending form walking away. "I thought…I thought, he was you." She whispered the words to the air. Sesshomaru heard her speak, and paused for a moment before continuing to leave. He still felt so broken, smashed into a million pieces by such angelic hands. He felt a single drop of wetness on his cheek. Only one, and he would not let himself admit this wetness was a single tear. He would seek revenge for Kagome, and himself. He would kill Akemi. It may not solve all of his problems, but it sure as Hell will make him feel better.

-----

Kagome watched as her love walked away. She knew what he spoke of. She may have thought she was giving herself to him, but it wasn't, not even close. A tiny relevance in her mind had known since that now terrible night she had to of been pregnant, and now by his reaction, it was proven. She couldn't help but to feel as if what was inside of her was a parasite. It was set into her without consent. She stabbed herself using her claws, ripping into her stomach.

Inuyasha had stayed away until now. The fresh metallic scent of her blood brought him to her. "Oh, god…" He ran to her and lifted her up, propping her up into his lap while rummaging in her backpack for gauze. She felt weak, so weak. Her body was limp like mush in his hands. She smiled and tried to let out a laugh, "I fixed it, Inuyasha, I fixed it." Her blood soaked Inuyasha's clothes as she passed out.

**Guys I hope your happy! This chapter weas out amazingly fast! It's only 13 printing pages though... But thats okay because I think I ended this one at a good spot. Okay well thats just about all I've got to say about this one, so as allways, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Sleepy eyes and dark nights

-1**Last ch: **Inuyasha had stayed away until now. The fresh metallic scent of her blood brought him to her. "Oh, god…" He ran to her and lifted her up, propping her up into his lap while rummaging in her backpack for gauze. She felt weak, so weak. Her body was limp like mush in his hands. She smiled and tried to let out a laugh, "I fixed it, Inuyasha, I fixed it." Then she passed out, with all her blood pouring onto Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8:**

Sesshomaru must have been half a mile away when he smelt Kagome's blood. "No…" He ran back to her as fast as he could. He found Inuyasha trying to bandage her up. He pushed him out of the way, and pulled Kagome's body up to his chest, soaking his kimono with blood. "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha punched him as hard as he could in the jaw, "Whatever you said to her made her rip open her stomach!" Sesshomaru stared down at her, not bothering to try and kill his brother for touching him. He picked her up and held her to him. Her wounds were to great to lick heal them, if she made it past the night he might be able to after she healed some on her own.

He smothered his face in her hair letting small tears fall, but allowing no one to see, or hear. Inuyasha could smell the salty droplets, he felt remorse for hitting him. At the same time wanting to push him out of the way and hold Kagome himself.

The demon inside him was screaming to punish Sesshomaru. He groaned before walking away, as to make sure he would not do anything foolish. Sesshomaru continued to rock Kagome in his arms, though his tears had ended, He could sense her heart beat becoming more regular, it soothed him some. Still if her wounds didn't begin to heal soon she would bleed to death. What was worse, she hadn't done what she wanted. She had ripped open her stomach not her uterus, and the child would still grow inside her. He could smell the faint stench of Akemi on her. "Kami…" Sesshomaru created a transportation cloud, "Don't die koishi."

(Koishi-beloved)

Sesshomaru got on the cloud with Kagome bridal style in his arms, "Inuyasha, you may find us at the castle." He immediately sped off.

Inuyasha cursed Sesshomaru before beginning his way to get to the castle. He held worry for Kagome. A slip of a tear could be seen on his chin. He had thought he had another chance with her, when she was hurt by Sesshomaru. But now, he knew she would never be his. A pang hit his heart, he wanted her to be happy.

If her happiness rested with Sesshomaru, he would be happy for her, and let her move on with life. Although, for now he was only worried about his close friend, her mental as well as physical welfare. He raced as fast as he could, he would be there in two hours max.

----

Sesshomaru had been home for around an hour. He had explained all to Jaken, and at the moment Rin lay asleep in his lap. She had cried tremendously when he arrived, and refused to leave either his or Kagome's side.

Next to him was his Kagome on a medical bed bandaged properly and healing. His hand was wrapped in hers, she squeezed tightly onto it in her sleep. He wanted to get in the bed with her, hold her while she was hurting, but Rin was in his lap. He had not wanted to move her.

Being away that long had made him realize, he truly loved the child as a daughter. He raked his free hands' claws through her hair. Soon he would mate Kagome, and adopt Rin formally…His family was already forming before his eyes.

It was a strange thought to him, he had never really had a real family before. His mother died when he was young, his father was never there… Another thought entered his mind, Kagome's baby… He sighed mentally, Akemi may be the father, but there was no reason to take it out on the pup. He was a bit ashamed about what Kagome had done, but another part of himself understood. He looked at her lifeless body and moved his thumb across the skin on her hand. He also knew, Kagome would have never done that if she had been thinking clearly…

A few minuets later Kagome opened her eyes, slowly adjusting from a haze. She saw Sesshomaru watching her, his amber pools poured into her autumn ones. She quickly turned her head the other way, although her hand still rested tightly in Sesshomaru's.

She remembered what she had done immediately, snow fell from her eyes soaking the pillow beneath her. She was ashamed, she had no right. Her free hand traced over her bandaged stomach causing her to cry harder.

Sesshomaru took Rin and placed her in the chair as he got up. She was still, in an unswayable sleep. He made his way to Kagome's other side to face her. "Kagome…"He spoke to her softly. She turned quickly burring her head further into the pillow, "P..Please..j..ust leave me alone…" She pleaded for him to go away through soft tears. He ignored her request and stayed, soothingly rubbing her back, not wanting to lift her to his arms because of her wounds.

"Kagome…" She wouldn't listen to him. He laid down next to her, pulling her as gently as possible onto his chest. She didn't fight, but chose to now bury her face in his chest. "I do not blame you for what you have done…" His voice was all that could be heard, besides Rin's slow breathing, and Kagome's muffled tears. She cried harder. He gently passed his hand through her hair. "Please look at me…" He whispered it softly. She raised her head only slightly but was forced to look into his eye's by his guiding hand on her chin.

"You did not lose your child." He was surprised to see a flicker of hope in her warm eyes, but it was consumed by sadness once more. "I do not deserve a child I tried to kill…" She tried to move from his chest, but his toned arms kept her from it, so she turned her head away from him instead. "Kagome, you were not thinking clearly. If you had been, you never would have tried to harm your pup. I know you, and what you are like. You will be a good mother to this pup, no matter who fathered it. Do not blame yourself. "

Kagome only nodded slightly, she pushed her tears away, her eyes held flecks of blue. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru knew she only nodded to humor him, but what could he do. He was not great at comforting people, no matter how much he wanted to. He closed his eyes, and breathed in.

Her sakura blossom scent was now mixed with rain due to her change into a demoness. The perfume of her entire swam through his senses and settled him into a soft sleep.

----

Inuyasha fought with the guards for a moment until they held him down. He squirmed under them trying to break free. "Go get our Lord, find out what he wants done with this intruder." One of the guards holding him yelled while he cursed and squirmed.

----

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" A voice along with a knock disturbed the demon lord of his sleep. "What is so important as to disturb your lord?" Sesshomaru asked while leaving Kagome's side and heading to the door.

"Inuyasha is at the gate, he is demanding to see Mistress Kagome." Sesshomaru grew annoyed fast, "Why had you not let him in? Go now, grant him permission, show him the way to his old quarters."

His mind smirked at his words. "But tell him he must wait till morning. Kagome is sleeping." He closed the door and walked back over to the bed.

A smile crept onto his face at the sight. Rin had awoken and silently crawled into bed with Kagome. Kagome's arms were wrapped around the child lovingly as if protecting her from the world. He quietly slid in on the other side, wrapping his arms around both of them.

----

Inuyasha watched as the guard left him. He had been taken to his old room in the North wing. It was next to Rin's, the last on that floor. He huffed. The guard had told him, he was not allowed to see Kagome until the morning because she was asleep.

He grinned, like he ever listened to anything anyone told him. He followed his memory out of the building and to the medical building. Sneaking his way through the halls he found the room his brother, Kagome, and the child Rin were to his surprise sleeping in.

He gently opened the door peaking into the dimly lit room. He smiled at the lovely sight. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Rin who also was clutching onto, to his guess, new mother. Sesshomaru was on the opposite side of Kagome with an arm wrapped around her waist, the other was under and around both the child and miko.

He sighed mentally, yes he would never have his Kagome back. Just when he was about to leave, Sesshomaru spoke, "You were told she was asleep, and not to disturb her." Inuyasha rolled his eye's, "Since when do I listen to anything?" Sesshomaru placed a soft smirk on his lips, still not opening his eyes. "Welcome back Inuyasha, we will discuss your reinstatement as Prince of the Western Lands tomorrow. Now if you do not mind, I'd like to be left alone with my…" He thought for a moment as to what they were, "My to be mate and daughter."

Inuyasha was somewhat surprised to hear he was no longer banned from the Western lands. He let a soft smile replace his state of shock, "Goodnight Oniisan." He then shut the door. He walked from the medical building into the night.

Darkness cloaked over the land, dimly lit with twinkling stars from above, and tiny fireflies below. He let out a breath, inhaling the sweet night air.

After many years of growing up, he finally realized this is a part of him. This castle, his brother, all of it was a part of him. He just had to grow up enough to realize this is where he belonged, or at least part of him belonged. His smile turned a bit sad as he thought of Kagome and his brother. He had truly lost her to the one person on Earth he thought was never a threat, or at least in that matter. A light rain began to cover the land.

Just as he was about to head toward the castle he heard a laugh and a splash. He walked to a small pond near the entrance of the castle.

There he laid eye's on a beautiful creature. A demoness with coal black hair cascading over her being, and selfless blue eyes. He quickly found himself helping the demoness out of the water. "Hey are you alright?" She smiled at him and laughed, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just walking along the edge there and fell in."

His doggy ears twitched a little. "Oh…" Perhaps she hadn't needed any help after all. "Thank you though. I'm Keya." She said after trying her best to smooth out her sopping wet kimono. She extended an arm in reference to a handshake. "Oh it was no problem. My name is Inuyasha."

She gasped with the mention f his name. "You're the prince? I thought Lord Sesshomaru banned you long ago. Please forgive my rudeness, I had not realized it was you my Lord." She quickly dropped to a lowly bow.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, not quite understanding till a few moments later. He bent down and grabbed her hand, with a laugh. "I don't want you to do that again…ever. It's weird. Don't call me lord either…Inuyasha is fine." He helped her from the ground. "Sesshomaru is reinstating me as prince sometime soon."

Keya smiled lightly at him, "I do not think it is appropriate for a servant to call one like yourself by their name sir." Inuyasha groaned, "Okay, I order you to never call me lord, sir, master or anything like that. Understand?"

She laughed, "Yes Inuyasha."

The rain slowly stopped from its short sprinkle.

He watched as a smile formed her features. It was radiant like the stars that surrounded them. The small amount of skin he could see was milky white clashing with her ebony hair. "W…would you want to go for a walk through the gardens?" He found himself stuttering out words. A light blush tainted his cheeks. "Sure." They began a walk around the castle gardens. Echoes of laughter were heard all through the night as they talked about their lives, and past.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke his name as they laid under the stars on a grassy hill. "Hmm?" She blushed in the night, "Can I…can I touch them, please?" He groaned, she had been asking various times through the night. "Fine, just don't pull on them or anything." She laughed, "I promise, I'll be gentle puppy." She laughed more when he groaned at the new nick name. She reached her hands over to his soft ears, gently massaging them between her fingers. She gasped as she heard a soft purr erupt from Inuyasha's throat. "Okay, that's enough." He pulled away from her, trying to hide the blush exposed on his cheeks. He had to admit the sound of her gasp raised his heart beat, and the touch of her silken fingers was enough to raise something completely different.

She also hid a rosy blush. The sound of his purr made her weak. She looked at him with a smile as he pulled away from her fingers. They laid still, staring into each others colorful seas for what seemed like a millennia. Inuyasha brought his hand out gently caressing her cheek between his thumb and fingers. Then gave her a light chaste kiss. She smiled into the kiss just before he pulled his lips away from her own. She retaliated and kissed him back. After their slight make out session she laid back into his chest. While Inuyasha held her in his arms. Their eye lids became heavy, as they fell asleep together underneath the stars, with the slight hum of crickets and fireflies echoing through their ears.

**Okay, I would make this chapter longer, but I feel this is the perfect place to end it. Soft and romantic awe Lol. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please guys, Read AND Review! I haven't been getting as many reviews as earlier on in the story. It's odd to me because to me the story is getting better…but who knows guess I'm just crazy. **


	9. From it all

-1**Last Ch: **Inuyasha brought his hand out gently caressing her cheek between his thumb and fingers. Then gave her a light chaste kiss. She smiled into the kiss just before he pulled his lips away from her own. She retaliated and kissed him back. After their slight make out session she laid back into his chest. While Inuyasha held her in his arms. Their eye lids became heavy, as they fell asleep together underneath the stars, with the slight hum of crickets and fireflies echoing through their ears.

**Chapter 9: **

Kagome awoke sandwiched in-between Sesshomaru and Rin. The warmth of the two next to her enveloping her. Tears swelled in her eyes as she rubbed her stomach, carefully as to not wake anyone else. Sighing mentally, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru gently came to her face kissing her below the eye softly, "No matter how you feel of the father…You are blessed with life, do not consider it as a burden for you or the child…You will be a good mother, the child is lucky to be given to one as worthy as you are." She managed a smile and whispered, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

The sun came through a small window beating down on the blanket over them. Rin began to awaken, her small body turning to face Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Ohayoo…" Came out her soft tired voice. Kagome grabbed her up to her pulling her into a light hug, "Did you sleep well?" The child smiled and nodded.

"Good, then your ready for the tickle monster!" Kagome began tickling the girl causing shrieks of laughter throughout the building. "No…please...help…help!" Rin's voice came out in gasps for air through her laughter.

Sesshomaru watched carefully before smiling himself, "Rin, do you want help?" Rin squirmed a little more laughing before gasping out a, "Onegai Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. Kagome's eyes grew huge staring up at him, she forgot her attempt to tickle Rin, "Sess..Sesshomaru what…what are you doing?" He ignored her and continued on all fours stalking his prey until he was directly over her.

Rin giggled and jumped up and down on the bed watching her Sesshomaru-sama. He brought his face down to the small onna's, watching, as she stared up at him with wonderment as to what he planned. She held her breath underneath the taiyoukai trying to hide her curiosity.

He winked and slid his tongue over her face from her chin to her forehead making sure it was extra slobbery. "OH! Sesshomaru! You licked me!" He smirked over her, turning his head to Rin's direction, and winking slightly.

"How very sagacious of you." Kagome glared at him and wiped at her cheek before pushing up on his chest.

When he didn't budge she smiled evilly staring up at her to be beloved, "Will you not get off Sesshomaru?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for whatever he knew she had in mind. "My cute little Sesshy…" She pinched one of his cheeks.

Rin laughed, "Oh Sesshomaru-sama Rin loves Sesshy may I call you Sesshy Lord Sesshomaru?" Her big eye's gleamed up at him as she grinned. He rolled his eyes at the two and 'hn'ed as he lifted himself from the bed. Kagome felt a bit happier seeing Sesshomaru's playful side with her and Rin. Perhaps things weren't as bad off as she thought before.

Sesshomaru straightened out his kimono and gave each of his girls a kiss, Rin on the forehead, and Kagome on the lips. "I'll be back later tonight, I need to take care of what I missed while…out. Rin do you wish to stay here, or out playing?" Rin smiled and snuggled up to Kagome.

"Rin wants to stay here with her Okasan." Kagome looked a bit surprised by what Rin had called her. Soon she came to realize she considered Rin as her daughter anyway so it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around the child, "Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru nodded approvingly before leaving and placing a guard at either side of the door.

------

Akemi found himself in his old masters cottage once again. Books were strewn all over the place, as were leaflets with an ancient writing covering them. He was beginning to become bored with himself. He craved more power, but had no knowledge in how to gain it. "Aaaugh!!!" He screamed banging his head against the wall.

The hit knocked another book from the wall. He glanced at it… It fell open to a picture of a God he was unaware of…but the word _resurrect_ caught his attention.

He leaned down picking it up, while pushing books and leaflets from the couch, and took a seat. Reading his smile faded a bit, but his interest increased with each word. _Interesting…_

------

One month later

------

Inuyasha was in Sesshomaru's study, actually studying. The high council of all the lords in Japan had agreed to reinstate Inuyasha to his rightful place as prince, but only on a few conditions. He growled remembering the meeting he had attended with Sesshomaru.

_Flashback_

_Kaia Lady of the Southern kingdom sat poised on a small cushion. To her right sat Kenshin Lord of the Eastern lands, and across from them sat Kyoshi Lord of the Northern lands. At the head sat Lord Sesshomaru, and beside him, his brother Inuyasha. Kaia was the first to speak after Sesshomaru announced of his plans to reinstate the hanyou. _

"_He knows nothing of ruling not that he would be, suppose something happened to you Lord Sesshomaru. He would be incapable of it." _

"_She's right. Besides the idea of a Hanyou Prince, or Lord is ridiculous. Your territory would revolt under one so weak." Kenshin spoke in his opinion. _

_Inuyasha dug his nails into the chair to keep from growling at and/ or attacking the man. Sesshomaru had threatened him earlier to keep control of his behavior. _

"_It matters not of his ningen blood." Kyoshi spoke out. "Though Sesshomaru, I cannot agree if he has not been through proper tutoring, and developed his skill for the role." _

_Sesshomaru stood, "Then it is settled, he will be taught of his role, his skill will develop and, he will be reinstated." _

"_Wha…You cannot do that!" Kenshin growled out, "We have not agreed!" _

_Sesshomaru glared at the Eastern Lord, "We have." He and Inuyasha left the room. _

_-End Flashback-_

Inuyasha had been studying with his private tutor, a short Komori youkai by the name of Misoiki, Daiki, all day. Now he had retired to the study. He wanted to extra practice, otherwise he'd never make it.

He hadn't seen Keya since their night under the stars and thought about her every once in awhile, but had been too busy to see her.

At the moment he was reading of an unfamiliar God by the name of Tyoko. According to the book, he was banished from the heavens and sent to the Earth. His soul was jailed in the three daughters of a powerful sorceress. Each of the daughters died broken hearted by the same man. The prophecy was that Tyoko would be arisen by a power hungry demon. He then would be consumed by Tyoko and a dark age would bestow the land unless he was stopped. Inuyasha yawned and shut the book.

_----_With Kagome and Sesshomaru----

Kagome's hand traced over her hardened stomach. It had began to arise from its place but only slightly. According to a book she found in Sesshomaru's study, an Aisu youkia such as herself gave birth in nine months just as a human. A Ikazuchi youkia such as Akemi would birth in eleven months. So guesstimating she assumed she would give birth in ten…maybe.

She turned her head to the side to see Sesshomaru gazing down at her. "What is it Sesshomaru?" He kissed her soft lips gently and pulled her closer to him. "Does there have to be something?" She smiled. He had really changed since what had happened, or maybe it was because he was gaining some feeling of what it was like to be truly happy. Either way, things were actually going good…which worried Kagome tremendously. Any time her life was good, things would in some way screw up…She let out a sigh before kissing his cheek and resting into his chest.

"I love you Sesshy." He growled playfully, "It is a shame…" She raised her head to look up at him, "What is?" He smiled, "I must kill this Sesshy for stealing you from me." She smiled kissing his smirking lips, "Your crazy…You could never defeat my Sesshy." He laughed, "Is that so?" His lips began kissing her hungrily as his hands came up her shirt gently caressing her skin. "Mmm…Yes…no one can, except me."

He turned her over while pulling off her shirt revealing her breasts. He kissed on her neck while his hands massaged her rising peaks. "You?" He breathed out huskily before continuing his trail of kisses to her chest.

Kagome held on to his muscular back while his torment played on. "Ohhh…yes me…" Sesshomaru smirked as he twisted his tongue over her hardened nipple, "How?" His teeth nipped her nipple as his claws pinched and kneaded its twin. Kagome's breathing turned heavy. Her body was trying to give in though she knew she couldn't.

Since she was pregnant with a different demon's child, as soon as he entered her, the baby would die while destroying her uterus. She groaned in her mind not wanting to stop before holding in a moan, and pushing him away. "By denying him."

She moved from under him while listening to him whimper slightly. She smiled to herself while putting her shirt back on. "Did I just hear you whimper?" Sesshomaru glared at her before pulling her back down to his chest, "No…I can't wait till you have that baby." Kagome laughed at him, "I'll be taking care of a screaming infant. There wont be much time to have sex, no matter how much you want this sexy body of mine."

"This one will make time, you'll have an nursemaid to help. I wont have you exhausted from a crying pup." Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him one last kiss for the night, "Good night Sesshomaru." He smiled at her as she faced away from him, gently placing his arms back around her. "Good night koishi."

----

Sesshomaru sighed, it was futile, no matter how tired he was he could not find sleep. He began tracing little circles over Kagome's abdomen above the baby.

He smiled when he felt it kick a bit. He circled over where the baby was seemingly playing karate. Another jab to Kagome's stomach made her arise.

Her mouth opened to let out a cry of pain. She moved her hand over her stomach catching Sesshomaru's in the process. She held onto his hand as more pain surged through her. His mind went into a panic for the first time in his life, but only for a few seconds. "I'll bring you to the healers." He picked her up carefully while she continued to clench her teeth down as to not break his ear drums with screams.

Kagome's eye's began to let out rivers of freezing tears. "Sesshomaru…" She tried to speak, but was interrupted by another cry of pain. "What's happening?!" She managed to put into one of her screams. Her arms wrapped around her stomach where shooting pain seemed to erupt every few seconds. Sesshomaru flung open the doors and found Rei. "Rei! She just started screaming in the middle of the night!!" Kagome fell unconscious while more shoots of pain engulfed her. Blackness overtook her mind as Sesshomaru's voice faded away.

------

Inuyasha walked away from the study glumly. His eyes were half open and causing him a very hard time as he maneuvered his way down the corridor to his room. The whole castle was black, no candles anywhere. Out of no where he saw a candle light coming toward him. The light illuminated a beautiful demoness with ebony hair flowing over her shoulders. His eyes went from her hair, over her shoulders, and to the white silk night gown cascading over her figure. His eyes opened from their tired gaze and he looked at her fully with a smile plastered to his face. "Keya…what are you doing up here?" The demoness looked up with a gasp. She had not noticed Inuyasha was right in front of her. She looked down ashamed when asked why she was up there. "I had heard you were studying up here, and I wanted to bring you some tea…I'm sorry." She turned to leave but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand. "Don't be, and thank you." She smiled lightly as he took the tea from her. "I'm sorry I haven't came to see you lately." She blushed up at him. "It's fine." He shook his head at her after sipping some of the warm liquid, "No, It's not. I've been overwhelmed with studying, but I'm starting to have a little more leisure time…" He paused for a moment, "We are having a Setsubun celebration in just a few short weeks." She looked down, "Yes I know, we are already preparing for it." Inuyasha was hesitant, not because he was nervous, but because she was ashamed for being a servant. "I would like it very much if you would be my companion for that event." She wouldn't look at him, "I can't…I would love to, but I can't." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a scream of pain. Keya used this time to run away from him down the stairway. He turned to go after her, but was interrupted by the scream again. A scream he knew all to well to be Kagome's. He went in the opposite direction toward a balcony and jumped off heading toward the medical building where he head the screams trailing off to.

--With Akemi--

Akemi smiled wickedly, having found a way to work around part of the spell he found. He plashed around a few bubbles he had made in **his** now private spring. A few days before hand, he wiped out a small village. The head chief had a glorious home, key word there is had. He laughed blowing a few bits of soapy foam from his finger tips. "Son you will indeed be of power." He laughed again, picturing his ingenious plan over and over in his head. He recited something sounding like a spell.

----

A red aura arose from a remote part of the country. Rain seemed to fall here though nowhere else. Sorrow and pain mixed in with the air causing it to mist and haze. The slight transparent red wisps floated away toward the western lands in search of its new host.

--Later that night--

Kagome awoke panting in the small cot. She reached her hand to cover her stomach, it was still hard signaling to her that her unborn child was fine. She felt a warmth around her, and noticed Sesshomaru laying next to her. He looked directly at her and into her soft eyes, "Do you feel well Kagome? We could find nothing wrong with you or the pup." He slid his hand underneath her cheek stroking it gently. She looked down to her stomach then back at Sesshomaru, "I feel fine now…I don't know what that was before, it was so painful. It felt as if thousands of needles were pierced through my stomach continuously." He gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her on the forehead, "I apologize for not being able to stop it." He felt as if demons were ripping threw him…he couldn't protect her from it all.

Ohayoo - Good morning

Onegai - Please

Okasan - Mother

Komori - Bat

Aisu - Ice

Ikazuchi - Thunder

Koishi - Beloved

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Don't forget to Review!!!!!!**


	10. Rin Stinks

-1**Last Chapter- He gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her on the forehead, "I apologize for not being able to stop it." He felt as if demons were ripping threw him…he couldn't protect her from it all. **

**Chapter 10: **

Kagome smiled wickedly to herself humming 'Love Song' by Jack off Jill. She had a great plan. It had been two weeks since her stomach pains, and Sesshomaru had just started letting her out of bed again. But that had nothing to do with her plan. Inuyasha had told her about trying to ask Keya to Setsubun (End of winter celebration.). She had asked the royal seamstress to make a beautiful kimono for Keya, along with that, Kagome had a whole outfit to dress her maid in. She had much to do, and since she was done with that… Sesshomaru had placed her in charge on the Setsubun Celebration, so she needed to see to those plans also.

_Flashback_

"_Sesshomaru…please will you let me up?" He raised an eyebrow, "You wish to use the bathroom?" "No Sesshomaru…" She looked rather annoyed. "Oh so then you wish to take another bath in the hot spring?" "Sesshomaru! Please! You know very well what I want! … Please just trust me, if anything feels wrong I'll come straight to you, and I'll stay here for the rest of the pregnancy if that's what's needed." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Tomorrow you may get up, but do not over whelm yourself…If I feel you are, I'll take you back to bed." He got a glare in return, "I'm not a child Sesshomaru! I don't need your parenting…" He smirked at his love, gently he bent down to kiss her, "I don't want anything happening…and tomorrow also you will be taking over the Setsubun Celebration. Soon you will be my mate, and you'll be doing these things all the time…" Kagome smiled a bit, "Okay, I'll do it." He rested her cheek in his hand, and kissed her soft lips once more, "I have work to be done, I'll come lay with you soon." _

_End of flashback _

She currently was walking down to the sculptor. There needed to be a plaque made saying _内の人食い鬼外部幸福 __(Ogres outside, Happiness inside) _for the celebration. She laughed to herself, she was forcing Jaken to play the role as the ogre. The chefs were preparing thousands upon thousands of beans to be thrown, and special bean dishes for each member of the household, and the guests.

The gardeners she had working nonstop, the palace grounds were to be the most beautiful around. She stopped by to see they were doing their job, and stole a pure white calla lily from them. She laughed at her behavior…she could really get used to this 'supervisor' thing. Walking back in the castle she went to the study, knocking lightly before opening the door.

Her smile widened as she walked over to the demon lord, "How are you feeling?" He asked not looking up from his paper work. "A lot better and free than laying in bed." He looked up smirking, "Indeed." She laughed before coming behind the desk and sticking the lily behind his ear. Silently she walked from the room and to the kitchen to see how things were going.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and sighed after watching Kagome's form leave the room. His clawed hands came to a flower in his hair, simply placing it down on the table. _At least her mood swings are just strange…_He mused to himself before continuing with his work while the scent of lily filled the air.

----

Keya played with Rin in the garden, she was told to help Kagome at first, but apparently Kagome thought it just as helping if she played with the child. She smiled thinking about Inuyasha. Every time they saw each other now, he'd ask her to go to Setsubun with him. Every time, she'd answer no. It wasn't that she didn't wish to go with him…she just was raised to serve…not be courted by the Prince, or well soon to be reinstated Prince. "Keya is there something wrong?" Rin's little voice shined her out of her thoughts. "No I'm fine, just thinking. So are you ready to go grab some lunch?" Rin nodded and grinned taking Keya's hand and heading toward the kitchen.

----

"Inuyasha-sama , you've got it all wrong." Daiki spoke to the hanyou, who for the past hour was trying to sit properly and eat mannerly. "I have it fine old man." His voice was engulfed in annoyance at himself and the teacher. Daiki just laughed. "Well fine just isn't enough, now elbows down, mouth closed…and eat with your chop sticks…not your fingers please." Inuyasha growled before complying. He pulled his elbows closer to his body away from the table, and closed his mouth, only opening to put just the right amount in. Apparently their was a rule about how much he could put into his mouth also…..

He wanted to retch… There were just so many rules to be prince once again. His mind drifted to Keya. He had asked Keya to their upcoming celebration about a million times…and every time she would say no. It hurt him more each time, but the thing was… it wasn't her words that hurt him, it was her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes tinged with sadness. He sighed, but was quickly brought out of his thoughts.

"Ow!" He pulled the chopstick from his left nostril. He had lodged it in while thinking and trying to eat. "My my boy, what is wrong with you?" Daiki was met with a glare, "Nothing old man." He just smiled at Inuyasha, "Ah I see. So it's a girl then." The tone of his voice knowing and factual. He turned to leave Inuyasha in the room alone. "Hey! Daiki where you going?" Daiki didn't feel the need to turn around, "It is 'Where are you going' Inuyasha, and I am going to see my lovely wife. I should think you would go see the woman of your daydreams?" With that he disappeared down the hall.

Inuyasha sighed, should he go see Keya? Did she even want to see him?

----

Kagome smiled at the Akio her head chef. "Looks like everything's going according to plan. Your doing a marvelous job." "Why thank you my Lady, is there anything I could do for you?" Kagome smiled, "Well if you would please give me Sesshomaru's lunch, so I can bring it to him in the study." "Right away milady." Akio waddled off his, heavyset body bouncing with each step. Seconds later he returned with a metal serving dish, "And here you are my dear." He lifted the lid for a moment, "Sushi, and miso soup for our Lord." Kagome bowed at him graciously as she took the dish from his hands. He bowed in return before waddling away.

She smiled carrying the dish toward the exit where she was greeted by Rin and Keya. "Kagome!" Rin gave her legs a huge hug, while she herself steadied the quivering metal dish. "Rin, aren't you hungry?" Keya spoke up, "Oh that's what we were headed to do. How are you feeling?" Keya pried Rin off of Kagome's legs, "Oh Keya she's fine, I'm fine." She laughed lightly. "I was just heading up to bring Sesshomaru his lunch. "Here can you hold this a sec.?"

Keya nodded taking the dish off Kagome's hands. "Okay Rin give me a hug so you can go eat some lunch!" Kagome said smiling while kneeling down to Rin's level and pulling her into a hug. "When is Kagome going to come play with me?" "Hmm…" Kagome placed a finger to her pursed lips, "Well I could come play with you in around thirty minuets if you really, really want me to." Rin's face lit up, "Oh please I do I do!!" "Okay I'll see you two in a bit." She tapped the tip of Rin's nose, "Be good." "I will okasan!" Kagome stood up and took the dish from Keya, "I'm sorry you've had to watch her today, I'll take her off your hands tomorrow." Keya smiled brightly, "Oh no really, it's no problem. We've had lots of fun." Kagome headed up the stairs, "Okay thanks again. I really appreciate it!" Keya huddled Rin into the kitchen for lunch.

----

Wind blew into the study harshly scattering papers everywhere. Sesshomaru growled as he got up and shut the window and pulled his claws through his hair. He sat back down at his desk as a knock reverberated the door. "What is it?"

Kagome tip-toed inside carrying his food and smiled, "You could at least act a tiny bit happy when someone knocks." He arose from his chair and went over to her, taking the dish and setting it down on the desk and wrapping her up in his arms. "I had not sniffed to see if it was you." He nuzzled her neck and cheek affectionately before kissing her soft pink lips. Her cheeks tinted pink, "I figured you were hungry and I wanted to bring you lunch." She pulled out of his grasp and took the lid off of the tray. "Sushi and miso soup."

He came up behind her moving his hands around her stomach. It was bigger than he imagined it was supposed to be, but then he hadn't been near a pregnant women since Inuyasha was born. Still it seemed a bit strange to him, it had grown so much in just two short weeks…ever since her pain. "He shook the thought from his mind and kissed her cheek, "Thank you koi. You will stay with me awhile wont you? Even I am threatened to go mad surrounded by all this paper work all day." She slid her hand over his cheek and smiled, "Of course, I haven't seen you hardly at all lately." "He picked up the food and brought it over to the couch where they both seated. "Are you hungry?" He extended some sushi to her lips with his chopsticks. She laughed, "I'm not hungry, plus don't you think I'm a little fat for only being around two months pregnant." "You are not fat." He said before popping the sushi into his mouth. "Sesshomaru look at me. Look at my stomach, I look like I've been with child for a year!" He swallowed down the food, "Perhaps the child is only fat…" This got him a glare and silence during the rest of his meal. When he was finished, he finally snapped a bit at the silence. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Kagome, you are not fat. Your having a baby. You are not fat, stop acting like this."

She immediately slapped his hand away and tears began to stream down her face. "Kagome?" She refused to look at him. "Kagome what's wrong?" He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. "Your just being nice. I'm a cow!" She cried harder. He sighed, there was no stopping her. Forget what he thought earlier about nothing but strange mood swings this was HELL. He pulled her up into his lap legs and all and rocked her, "I assure you I do not think you are fat."

His shirt dampened with her tears as she continued to cry harder and harder with each word he spoke. "You really.." She sniffled, "Don't think I'm a fat blob?" She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, without him having said one word at all. "Thank you Sesshy. I think I'm going to go play with Rin now." Out of fear he only nodded before she left. With his head pressed down into his palms he sighed heavily. "What is this woman going to do to me…"

----

"Kagome!" Rin's bright voice echoed through the garden. Kagome smiled at the girl and walked up to her, all signs of crying erased from her face completely. "You'll play tag with Keya and I won't you Okasan?" A nod caused a shrill of excitement erupt from the child.

-----

Akemi smiled his wide sadistic smile. The orb her had been looking through dissipated. "Can't be to much longer now, and I'll have my son." The baby his son, would be growing rapidly until he was full grown at the age of two months old. Now to construct a plan to get his son from the mother and Sesshomaru. Now that would indeed be tricky. He ran his hands up to his silken hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. He laughed wondering in Kagome and her so called love would ever realize what was happening. Well if they did it would be to late to stop anything. Hell it was too late now to stop anything. Then it hit him, another wonderful idea. "Sake!" He called his slave from her sleep. He had made her from a clay body her eyes glowed red and he had named her after his favorite thing. Mmm Sake, He thought. "Sake bring me sake and then come here!" The brainless woman came to him with a jug full of liquor. "What do you wish of me master?" Blowjob? Oh no that's later…baby, that's it baby! "Go bring me a pregnant ningen, she must be due to have her child within the next couple of weeks. "Yes master." The slave walked from the room toward the exit.

----

"Hi Inuyasha!" Rin tackled him to the grown. She had become somewhat attached to the hanyou. Kagome pried her off of him, and winked at Keya. "Rin I think you stink, you need a bath." The little girl didn't catch the wink, "Wha...what?" She sniffed her arms, "I do not stink Okasan!" Kagome ignored her and continued her way to the hot spring. "I do not stink!" Rin hollered over and over after her Okasan.

----

Keya watched Kagome fake a reason to leave her, with horror etched on her face. Oh kami.. She thought. "Hello Keya…" Inuyasha's voice burned in her ears. "Hello Inuyasha. Why aren't you studying?" She couldn't stop the blush burning her cheeks. "I was dismissed early, and I wanted to ask you something…" He walked up to her trailing a finger along her cheek causing her eyes to lock with his for a moment before she turned and looked away. "I want you to accompany me to Setsubun." "No." She began to walk away from him when his voice came upon her once more. "Keya all you ever tell me is 'No.' Is it that I am not good enough for you?" A tear fell from her eye as she turned and stared straight into his, "I am not good enough for royalty Inuyasha, I am to serve you." She ran from his shocked form to her room. Her eyes red and stinging from her tears. "Stupid hanyou… Can't just leave me alone."

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it's kind of short. I've been pretty busy.. Thank God for Thanks Giving break. Lol. Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and had a very Happy Thanks Giving Day! I know I did. Please Review! And I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but it will most likely come out in December…Sorry. **

**And just a small portion of some things I am Thankful for:**

**Sammy Chan**

**Fluffy'sMate17 **

**ArticFire69**

**Jazz10122**

**Sessy'sPrincessKagome**

**KuraiDenki**

**You guys are great… The only people to review chapter nine! You are like the 6 of 9...o.0 **

**Anyways I would appreciate more than six reviews this chapter… It makes me think there are only six people still reading my story…And I really hope that is not so… **


End file.
